Secret Love
by PaulIsMySilverWolf
Summary: Edward and Bella have crushed on each other forever. What happens when they go to a party and get drunk? Bells leaves and Edward comes back 6 years later. With his fiancee... M rating for violence and language in later chapters. A/H NOW COMPLETE!
1. Just Met

**This is my first FF so here Bella is remembering her 1****st**** days of Pre-k and High School while Alice and Rose are getting her ready for a party.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"But Mommy, I don't want to go!" I say as we start walking to the classroom.

"Sorry sweetie." Renee says. "But Daddy and I have to go to work. You'll have fun at preschool and make lots of friends." _Sure._ I think. It was my first day of preschool and I was arguing with my Mommy, Renee, about going.

"Hi, I'm Renee Swan and this is my girl, Bella." Renee says to a pretty lady.

"Hello. I'm Ms. Runcorn." said Ms. Runcorn. "Mrs. Swan I assure you your daughter will love Sunshine Preschool."

Renee leans down gives me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Bye Bella! Have fun love you lots!" Renee says as she leaves me.

"Mommy, come back!" I scream and start crying. "Bella, sweetie your mommy will be back." Ms. Runcorn said. She leans down and gives me a hug.

"Can I play with the blocks?" I ask sniffing. "Sure! I'll be right back I think the Greene's are here."

I look at here strangely as she opens a few buttons at the top of her white blouse and walks over to a pretty man. I go and start building a tower of blocks. "Can we play?" I hear someone ask.

I turn around there are 2 girls, one with black hair and the other with pretty blonde hair standing there. The black haired one was wearing a jean skirt with a pink top. The blonde was wearing a green dress with a bow. **(No other than Alice and Rosalie)**"I'm Rosalie Cullen and this is my sister Alice." Rosalie, the blonde, said.

"I'm Bella. You can play. Do you want to help me build a princess castle?" I ask. "Sure!" They say. We ask each other questions like "What are your mommy's and daddy's names?" Alice and Rosalie say there's Esme and Michael and I tell them Renee and Charlie.

We were almost done building when I hear somebody laughing. We turn and see 3 boys laughing in a corner saying "Princess Castles? Yuck." There was a familiar blonde one with piercing blue eyes, a curly black haired boy with brown eyes, and a really pretty boy with messy gold hair and super green eyes.

Rosalie, with Alice, at her heels, storms up to the one with messy hair. "Edward! You're just jealous because you can't build!" Rosalie says. Alice goes to the curly haired one. "Back off Emmett!!" she shrieks. While there arguing, I go up to the blonde one.

"Cousin Jasper? How could you? I thought we were friends!" I say to my cousin. We were always friends. "Sorry Bella." He mumbles. Then I remember how Jasper always feels the need to fit in and not be himself. Or at least that's what Mommy and Auntie Kelly say. They think me and Jasper can't play and listen at the same time.

Rosalie and now Alice were yelling at Edward. I looked around for Ms. Runcorn; she was still talking to Mr. Greene. Alice and Rosalie made Edward really mad and he ran over to our tower and kicked it over! I started crying. Alice and Rosalie ran over to me and Ms. Runcorn and the pretty man came over.

*_Flash-forward*_

1st day of high school , 1st day is tomorrow. That was all I could think about while Mom and Esme drove Ali, Rose, and me to the mall to pick out new clothes for tomorrow. We headed towards Zingys, the cool new store. Rose picked out a black mini skirt with a pink blouse that hugged in all the right spots. Ali picked out black jean cutoffs and a V neck purple shirt with a black and white checked scarf and black high tops. I grabbed jeans and a sweater and headed to check out but I was grabbed by behind. _Oh no._ I groan.

"No way Bella." Ali says. They pick out a beautiful blue blouse and one of the smallest mini skirts I've ever seen. "They ne-" I was cut off by "What shoes would be best Rose? Ali said. Rose? ROSE!" Then I see her talking to Emmett. _Of course._ I mouth to Alice. She rolls her eyes. Rose has had the biggest crush on Emmett since 1st grade when he gave her a rose for Valentine's Day.

The next day we talk excitedly about classes and things while Edward, Rose and Ali's brother, and Emmett McCurdy were walking behind us. I would never admit to them I had a crush on there brother, even though he's teased me since 1st grade when I saw him hide our class pet in his desk. Rose of course likes Emmett, Edward's best friend.

**Edward's POV**

"I dare you Em. No take backs." I said. I just dared my best friend to flick his crushes bra strap. The girl I'm talking about is Rosalie Hale my adopted sister. Her, my other sister Alice and Bella Swan were walking in front of us. I'd have a crush on Bella since kindergarten. She told on me in 1st grade for hiding the gerbil but I didn't care. I did it because I sat in the back and she sat in the front. I had the desire to sit next her and wadya no, I sit next to her. I could never let her know I liked her. She probably hated me. "Eddy!?" Emmett pulled back into reality. "As I was saying Ed I'll do it if you… kiss Bella on the lips at recess." "You are cruel. Ok." I said uncertainly. "If your chicken than…" Emmett trails on.

**Bella's POV**

"Aghh!" Rosalie screamed. Emmett just snapped the middle of Rose's back. That was I think 23rd time today. You think she'd be used to it. Alice was in the bathroom touching up her makeup again. Rose was running away from Emmett towards the bathroom. I saw Emmett look at Edward and nod. Edward runs to me of all people and pulls me up and kisses me on the lips for 5 seconds. Just as Alice and Rose come out of the bathroom, then he ran away. "Bella! Bella?! BELLA!!!" Alice said. "Earth to Bella." Rose was saying. I was pulled back to reality Alice touching me up for our big graduation party.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that's my story so far. Read and review if you like let me know so I can continue! I don't know about you but I liked this story. What's up with Michael and Ms. Runcorn? Oh and to clear things up Jasper moved away but if you want me to continue he'll be back!**

**--**

**Brianna! :1**


	2. Thanks would have worked too,

**I want to totally thank my first 7 reviews!!! I couldn't bring myself to not update for them… (when I had the chapter) Hey this chapter my be a little dirty for some viewers**

**TEAM ALICE CULLEN ALL THE WAY**

**Nesha715**

**Crazyperson 17**

**BellaD**** Hey! SO what are you confused about?**

**Vampyregirl09**

**Twilight or Color Guard**

**ISolmelySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood **

"Bella! Stop squirming." Rose said as she did my hair. "Yeah this is-." Alice stopped abruptly. She grinned mischiefly.-**(That's not coming up right on my computer but I couldn't think of any other word.)** I've known that smile pretty much all my life so of course I was questioning it. "Alice?" I ask unsure.

"You were daydreaming about Edward, weren't you?" she asks with a sly smile. "Wwwhat no way! I stutter. "We've known since high school you've had the biggest crush on him." Alice said. "We were waiting for you to tell us." Rose added.

There was a ding dong. _Saved by the bell_ I think. "I'll get it!" Edward's velvety voice sang from downstairs. "Ohh! It probably Emmett! How do I look?" Rose asked, looking herself over. "Beautiful Rose." Alice and I say.

Alice, Rose, and Edward were throwing a huge party for graduation. Carlisle was on a business trip and Esme had gone to visit relatives. Rose ran downstairs when she heard Emmett's booming laughter. Alice was sitting on the bed looking glum.

"Are you ok?" I ask softly. "I thought you left." She says all choked up, but she continues. I go and sit on the bed next to her. "Dad is cheating on Mom. He's with Ms. Runcorn our preschool teacher! I think it happened in 3rd grade when she moved up teaching." _Ms. Raccoon_. I think automatically. **(Totally thanks Nesha715!!) **

Alice continues, "You know Steven's Smokey?" "Yeah the new restaurant for couples." I reply. "Well," Alice hesitates. "I was on a date their and we got into the booth. I look around, I see a really cool lamp. I look down at the table and there's my dad and Ms. Raccoon! They were- they were kissing." She broke down and started crying. I put my arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "You don't think he's on a business trip do you?" I ask. "No." she sighs. "Have you told Rose or Edward or Esme yet, Alice?"

"No." the same quiet no. "Well I guess we should go down stairs." She says as she peers out the window to see several cars parked in the driveway. She heads for the door. "Ali? Your make-up…" I say. "Oh yeah" she says. _Wow she is sad. Alice __neve__r forgets make-up._ "Should you go to the party?" I ask softly. She looks at me like the Alice Cullen I know. I sigh quietly with relief. "You bet!" she says fake cheerily.

***Later that evening***

I felt my head swaying and a little nausea. "Bella." The word is slurred. I look and see a drunken Mike Newton. "Let's have a little fun." The words are slurred together like a slurry machine. He wraps his arms around my waist and grabs my butt and massages. I try pushing and kicking. "Alice! Rose!" I scream but my voice is drowned in the loud music. He pushed his lips onto mine, his hard lips tasting like beer. All of a sudden he's gone.

**Edward's POV**

Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley, and Lauren Mitchell try to date me at once.1st Tanya walks by brushing a hand against my pants. Then Lauren drags me onto the dance floor. Trying to push against my pants I say "Be right back." Then Jessica extremely drunk grabs my face and startles me by lunging onto my face kissing me. I knock her off and run away. I might have been drunk, but not that drunk. _Yet_ I think. Then I hear someone scream. I run towards it. It's a drunken Mike Newton kissing my Bella. I yank him off her and punch him in the gut. **(Im ashamed total fluff & lemons ;-) **

"Aghh!" she screams as Mike pours an entire bottle of beer on her. That's it! I lunge and sock him in the nose. I hear a satisfying crunch. "I'll get you something to wear." I say. I lead her up to my room. I give her a shirt. "Edward?" she says. I love hearing her say it. I turn around, and she's right there. "I have something for you." She says quietly, and blushing. She leans up and kisses me. 13 years of resentment are let lose inside of me I kiss her back leading her to the bed.

**Next morning**

**Bella's POV**

As I'm running home, I think about my stupidity. How could I? Tears are streaking silently down my face. I run inside, thanking Dad's early job and Mom's job in New York. I see the letter for me on my dresser I got last week from Cousin Jasper.

_Dear Bella,_

_Renee told my mom about your new college degree in San Diego. I was wondering if you would like to help me with my job at the restaurant. You can live in my apartment, I have a spare room. Your mom and dad are fine with this. I've already called them. But this is your choice. _

_Cousin Jasper_

I call his cell. "Hello Bella." he says. "Yeah. So how's that empty bedroom doing? I ask. "Your coming?!" he said. "If there's room for me." I said. "Cool!" He says. "I'll call my mom. Bye!"

***2 weeks later***

_I miss you already!_

_Rose does to._

_Why can't I tell Edward?_

_Love, Alice_

_You know why he HATES me._

_He was drunk. He'd hate me even more!_

_Oh I see Jasper. Love yah Bella_

_Were talking later!! Ali_

The last Buzz on my phone, finally. I run up to Jasper and give him a hug. "Thanks." I say. While we drive home we talk about the last few months. I can tell Jazz anything. Well almost everything.

**So was it exciting?? Remember I did this for my 1****st**** 7 reviews! Thanks lucky 7!!**

**Bad Carlisle. SO sad and I hinted a little in the 1****st**** chapter!**


	3. Wow

**Total dedication time!!! Thanks once again TEAM ALICE ALL THE WAY!, Crazyperson17 and BellaD. I got 86 visitors and 110 hits… only 10 reviews! What's up with that? Oh well... 10 is better than none! Chapter 3.  
**

"Ohhh." A groan escapes my throat as I slump to the floor. _It's not possible._ I think. _Look at the logic. 1. You period was late. 2. Tired. ALOT. 3. Hungry way more. 4. You did it with your crush. 'You can't be pregnant!' a low voice says. 'But you are.' My conscious argues back._

"Bella? Are you OK?" Jasper said as he bangs on the door. "Bella, I'm coming in!" I hear jiggling on the knob. Then Jasper rushes over to me.

"Bella, Bella!" he repeats. Jasper looks around the bathroom. His gaze lingers on the sink, where I have 3 pregnancy test all with the + signs. He helps me to the couch and goes and gets me a glass of water.

_No, there must be a mistake!_ I think over and over. "Start from the beginning." Jasper says. My voice is just barely over a whisper as I tell my cousin.

**Jasper POV**

I hear a moan and a thump as I walk pass the bathroom door. My mom was out shopping and Bella was the only one home besides me. "Bella? Are you OK?" I shout. "Bella, Im coming in!" I bang on the door then I get the key from planter and unlock the door.

I see my cousin, my almost sister, sprawled out on the floor, moaning. _She's ok._ I think. I help her sit up and look around; there are 3 pregnancy boxes in the trash. I get up and look in the sink. I gasp, a weird sound coming out of my throat. Positive, Positive, Positive. _Not my cousin, scratch that,_ I think. _No, my sister can't be pregnant._

I help her up and lead her to the couch. I go to the kitchen and get her some water. "Start from the beginning." I say.

She takes a deep breath, she lets it out slowly. "You remember Edward Cullen?" she asks, her voice barely above a whisper. I nod. "Alice, Rose, and Edward through a graduation party." she says. The name Alice sends a sudden tingly sensation thorough me. "Well, it was a party with drinks. Mike Newton got a little drunk." _Oh god not Mike._ I think. "I don't like him and well you know Mike." She continues. "Edward comes and socks him the gut and Mike gets mad and pours beer on me. It angered Edward, and he punched him in the face."

"Ed leads me upstairs and gives me a shirt. I was drunk, so was he and *sniff* and now I'm pregnant! Oh Jazz." Bella burst into tears and threw herself in my arms. "It's ok." I tell her. She calmed down a bit.

"Do you want an abortion?" I ask softly. Bella looks at me like I'm, like I'm Einstein! "Why didn't I think of that?" she said, smacking her forehead. "Duh! Wait, are you going to tell Kelly?" "Only if you want to." I said. "No way." She says.

**A week later**

**Bella's POV**

I was nervous with Jasper driving me to the abortion center. I was happy he was with me though. Jasper could make anything better. He pulled into a spot and helps me out. I look at him in disgust. "What?" he asks. "I'm not an old lady!!" I said. He chuckles and I start walking towards the building. "Wait Ma'am!" Jasper shouts. He runs up to me and says "Ma'am, do you need help crossing the street?" I smack him playfully with my purse.

Once inside we go up to the desk. "I'm Bella Swan; I'm here for an abortion." I tell the lady behind the counter. "I'll need some papers signed first." She says in an annoyed tone. I sit down with Jasper. _Full name: _Isabella Marie Swan. _How old are you?_ 18. I finally fill out the sheet and walk up to the lady.

"18 and already sexually active! What is the world coming to?" she mumbles. Or at least that's what it sounds like. She hits a button and calls Nurse Mari. A lady looking down at a clipboard calls my name, "Isabella Swan?" Mari says. She looks at me and raises and eyebrow at Jasper. Mari motions us to follow her down the hall. Then I realize the same time Jasper does that we look like a couple. We look at each and giggle.

"She seems familiar." Jasper whispers in my ear. He gestures toward Nurse Mari. The nurse looks like- no way. Inside the room the Jasper helps me on the bed. "Ok old lady?" he smirks. The nurse puts cold jelly on my stomach and spreads it around. On the monogram I see the most beautiful thing in the world.

It is a living soul, in my stomach. I can't let it die, no not now, not ever. An odd feeling of protection was swept around my belly. "I can't do this!" I shout. "Most people don't go through with this." The nurse smiles at me.

I see her nameplate. I gasp it reads:

**Cliffy! First one! Can anyone guess who it is??**

**Alice will be back in the story and big cuddly Emmett, so will Rose**

**But no Edward. OMG just kidding he will be back PROMISE.**

**Here see the bunny?? It wants reviews to gain world domination.**

(\)_(/)  
(='.'=)** This is Bunny.  
**(")_(")

**Help Bunny gain domination of the world!! (by reviewing!)**


	4. Sure as hell didn't see that one coming

**Wow!! 9 author alerts and 5 favorites and 14 reviews!!!! OMT!!! (Omytwilght!) That's a lot for me! Plus 9+5=14 and I have 14 reviews! LOL! I tried to tell myself that I shouldn't update yet but I couldn't bring my self not to. Total thanks to Team Alice Cullen all the way! Can I call you just Alice Cullen? Anyway, my brother read this chapter and was he said stupid cliff hanger. Sorry if it's not what you expected. *sheepish grin* you know I think I exaggerated a bit.**

**I don't own Twilight or the name of this chapter!!**

_I see her nameplate. I gasp it reads: _

Nurse Mari Runcorn. "Ms. Runcorn?" I ask. "I'm almost a Mrs. now! Hi Jasper, Bella. I was wondering when you would notice." Ms. Runcorn replies.

"Who's the lucky man?" Jasper asks.

I think of Carlisle Cullen. _"Dad is cheating on Mom. He's with Ms. Runcorn our preschool teacher!" Alice said._ "_I look down at the table and there's my dad and Ms. Raccoon! They were- they were kissing."_

"You can meet him now if you'd like. He is a doctor!" Ms. Raccoon says. We both nod. She hurries out of the room. "So you're keeping the baby?" Jasper asks. "Of course. It's a living soul that I have to protect. I can just feel it, I can't explain." I said.

"Are you sure it's not just because you want a piece of Ed-"Jasper is cut off by Ms. Raccoon coming in with:

"This is my fiancé, Carlisle Cullen."

"Bella?" Carlisle says. I stare in shock at him. "What about Esme? Or Alice, Rose, and Edward?" I shout. "Do you know what you're doing to them?"

"I don't love Esme anymore, Bella. I just don't." Carlisle says. I open my mouth to say more. "How could you?! What kind of fatherly figure is that?" Jasper screams. We turn to look at him in shock. "Parents should never leave there kids unless they have to." Jasper whispers.

I get off the bed and help Jasper up from his sitting position. I take him to the car and remember that I forgot my purse. There is a new person at the desk, I tell him about my purse. He told me I could get it. I run down the hallway to the room. I go in and Ms. Runcorn and Carlisle are doing a full make-out session.

I clear my throat loudly. They look up blushing; I get my purse and say "Alice is heartbroken."

We don't talk much in the car. At the street corner he says "You're going to have to tell my mom." "I know." I said.

**Jasper's apartment**

"Where have you been?" Aunt Kelly said frantically. "Mom we're fine." Jasper said. "Bella, do you want to explain or me?"

"I'll do it." I answer. I take a deep breath. "Kelly, Kelly I'm pregnant."

"Have you thought of an abortion?" she said. "That's were we were today." I reply. "I couldn't do it."

"Were going to have to tell Renee and Charlie." "I know." I went to my room and pulled out my phone.

_Alice I have bad news._

_Bella_

_What's up?_

_3 Alice_

_Im pregnant._

_With Edward's baby_

_You probably don't want to here this_

_Your dad's engaged._

_Sorry, Bella_

_1__st__: A baby with my brother. Wow_

_2__nd:__ No comment_

_I'm coming to visit._

_3 Alice_

**Wow!!! I've been wondering, should I change Carlisle to someone else? Review and Tell! This was a short chapter. **

**Bunny wants world domination. Help him, succeed. I also accept anonymous reviews.**

(\)_(/)  
(='.'=)** This is Bunny. Bunny wants world domination.  
**(")_(")


	5. Happy

**I decided to do 2 chapters instead of one!! You are so lucky fans. **

**P.S. Carved in Cursive *cough* Leah *cough* of course I'm grown up! This is my 4****th**** chapter I think? LOL I think im funny. Oh hey this is pretty much 9 months later.**

**Jasper moved into the apartment above Kelly. Bella moved into the apartment above Jasper. Alice is coming now because her college wouldn't let her!**

"Bella!!" "Alice!!" we squealed at the same time. We ran and embraced each other. Once in the car we talked nonstop in the back seat. "I'm lucky I never had sisters!" Jasper jokes in the driver's seat.

I was so happy my best friend was here in San Diego with me! _BZZ_! My phone buzzed with a text message.

_Jasper is Cute. With a capital C._

_Does he have a gf?_

_3 Alice_

_Nope. Why are you in for the job? ___

_Love, Bella _

_You bet!!_

_3 Alice _

At the apartment building we go into Kelly's apartment. "Hello you must be Alice. I've heard so much about you from Bella and Jasper." Kelly said. Jasper blushed and excused himself. After Kelly is done chatting, I show Alice my apartment.

"This is so _cute_!!" Alice squealed. I showed her my baby's room. The room was painted sky blue, the curtains a slightly darker shade. "I didn't know it was a boy! What's his name?" Alice asked.

"I can't say! It's a secret." I said. She kept bugging me until we reached Jasper's apartment. "Do I look ok?" she asked nervously. "Astonishing." Jasper said from behind us. Alice blushed. "Thanks." She mumbled. I looked at my watch absentmindedly. "Oh, I'm late for my shift!" I said. "Alice go ahead and make yourself comfortable."

I tapped my foot impatiently in the elevator. D_iinngg!!_ It reached ground floor finally. I ran across the street to Sam Central. "Jeez Bella!" my friend Jacob said. "1 minute late!"

"Shut up Jake." I said playfully.

I grabbed my apron and thought how lucky they had had an extra spot at the diner for me. Behind the counter with Jake at the cashiers I stopped short. "Jacob." I whisper. "Yeah?" he replies.

"My water broke."

"Oh God!" Jacob said. He helped me to the car and drove to the hospital.

***The next day***

"Bella he is so cute!!" Alice had said the first day. _My little Lucas Anthony Swan._ I thought. I named him Lucas because that was Charlie's middle name and Anthony was Edward's.

After 3 days I got to bring my bouncy baby home. It was odd that Alice didn't come. I gave Jacob the keys and he unlocked the door. "SURPRISE!" All the decorations were baby blue for my Luke. Every were I looked I saw several people I knew. Even my mom and dad and Emmett and Rosalie! Except Edward or Carlisle. After passing around Luke and giving hugs I set off to find Alice and opened my guest room door. There was Alice and Jasper kissing on the couch. I left and bumped into Jacob.

"Thank you for the other day Jake." I said. After knowing Jacob Black for 9 months, he was my best guy friend besides Jasper.

I leaned up and kissed him.

**Yeah so!! This is exciting so is Lucas Anthony Swan. Should Luke look like an exactly like Edward or Bella? Or both? Should I stop updating everyday? Do my feet smell like pie? LoL im not funny! ;-D **


	6. Unexpected

**My chapters have been getting shorter! 1,000 words for the 1****st**** 2 chapters then about 900, last 2 I only had 600. Something is wrong oh no the Bunny its coming in my room it hasn't got enough reviews! But thanks for all the ones I have! I have 149 visitors. Only 21 have reviewed! As the Bunny says '21 is better than none!'**

**6 years later**

_I leaned up and kissed him. To my amazement, he had kissed me back._ "Bella what are you thinking about?" Jacob asked. He had been my boyfriend for almost 5 years now. **A/N they kissed but they only started going out 5 years ago. I know weird.**

"Mommy!" Luke shouted. "Auntie Alice said she was taking me _shopping!_" He came running in. "Oh but you need new school clothes." I said. "Maybe Seth can go to."

His face lit up. Seth was my best friend's little boy, technically Alice was my cousin-in-law. My cousin and her got married and had Seth a year later after I had Luke. He ran to his room and grabbed the phone and dialed Alice's number. "Is Seth there?" He asked.

Jacob cuddled me more on the couch and was asleep in seconds. I hated his new job as a night cop. He was always so tired, I always tried to get him to go to sleep during the day but he said he never got time with me.

I looked at my little boy and how thought how much he looked like Edward. The name shot through me like an electric jolt. He had messy bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes you could die for. He had a dimple in his cheek and a few freckles on his nose.

"Mommy, why do I have to go to school?" Luke asked. His voice was almost as velvety as Edward's. "So you can learn and be smart like Uncle Jasper." I answered.

"Can you come with us to the mall?" He smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. But since he was my son I saw it all the time. "Ok. I give up." I smiled at him.

There was banging on my door. "I'll get it!" Luke's voice sang. Booming laughter sprang through the door. Emmett was here, with Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Seth. "We are tonight's mane entertainment." Emmett said. He ran into my kitchen grabbing some ice from the freezer. He stuffs it down Jake's shirt, it woke him up instantly. "Aghh!" he screams jumping up.

"We are leaving now." Alice announces. She gives Jasper a playful peck on the lips. Rose grabs Emmett and gives him a kiss something fierce. I give Jake a quick kiss and call Luke and Seth from Luke's bedroom. There eyes are lusting after us as we leave.

***At the mall***

"Casual or casual?" I ask Luke. "What a tough decision. Hmm." He pretends to think hard. "I think I'll go with casual." Luke decides. He smiles the Luke Smile. With Alice's approval he picks out a black T-Shirt that says "Take a picture- It will last longer." And a white long sleeve to go under it. Alice asks him if he wants skinny jeans. "Why would I want jeans that are to skinny? There supposed to fit!" He looks at me bewildered. We all laugh except for Seth and Luke. "Here put them on and I'll show you." Alice explains. Once he has them on, even for a 6 year-old, he looks great. "Oh I get it now." Luke says blushing. Everyone swears he got that from me. I agree.

I turns to Seth who has picked out a red T-Shirt that says CHICK MAGNET. Then he gets a black long sleeve shirt. He asks Alice to get him skinny jeans. Seth looks exactly like Jasper, you'd think he was a miniature replica, but he had Alice's black hair.

Once in the shoe department Alice runs off to her shoe size section. "What kind do you want?" Rose asks Luke and Seth. They have a short discussion. "We have decided to have high tops." Seth says in an official tone. "I want black he wants red." Luke added.

After Alice returned with a least a dozen shoe boxes, we pay. Then to the food court and ordered from McDonalds. The boys pleaded to sit at the table next to us alone. Then Luke gave us his dazzling smile and we caved. Seth and he got into a heated conversation about the girls at school from last year.

"Has Jake proposed yet?" Alice and Rose squeal. "No!" I answered. They asked me that at least 3 times a day. Jake and I discussed not to along ago about this. I opened my mouth to explain, "Y-" I was cut off by Rose giggling. She points at the boys.

"Man, she is a total _babe_!" Seth exclaimed. "Where? I got my eye on that blond chick." Luke says pointing. "I'm talking about that girl with the brown hair, right there." Seth said. The girls looked about 21. "Mines better." They say together. "No mine is!" "Stop that!" they say at the same time. Then the brown haired girl walked by. Seth wolfed whistled. She smiled down at him then walked away. Luke looked at him in awe.

"Come on guys lets go." I said. We clean up and walk towards JC Penny's. As were walking through, I see the 3rd most beautiful thing in the world. It's a silver necklace studded with sapphires. "Pretty." I hear a voice sigh next to me. Luke is staring at the necklace. "I wish I could give that to you. It would look pretty on you."

I give him a hug and say "Thank you." He holds my hand till we get to the parking lot. At my white Durango we get in. Me driving, Alice in the passenger seat, Rose behind Alice, and Seth and Luke way in the back. "Mommy how come Alice gets to sit in the front?" Rose says. "Because she asked first." I reply. "Yeah." Alice playfully sticks her tongue out at Rose.

"So Luke, Seth see and babes today?" I ask stifling back a laugh. "You bet!" Seth exclaims. I look in the rear view mirror and see Luke poke him in the ribs. "You weren't supposed to tell!" Luke whispered. "Sorry." Seth looked crestfallen. Luke looked horrible and then said "Yeah, Seth picked up a total babe today!" Seth smiled bashfully. Making people feel better was sort of a talent for Luke.

"I think we need to talk to Emmett." Alice said to me. "Definitely." We stopped by Starbucks and get out. Inside we order and sit down. After we had our drinks I get up to get some napkins. I trip over a dropped one and strong arms wrap around my waist to keep me from falling. I look up and find myself looking into emeralds.

**Clif- I was just about to say "Cliffy" but you all probably know who it is. Bunny gave me a pat on the back. He still wants world domination.**


	7. Emeralds

**Did the suspense kill you? Me to and I know what happens. Bunny told me that I should wait until tomorrow to write this. I couldn't. Any who you can read on now.**

_I trip over a dropped one and strong arms wrap around my waist to keep me from falling. I look up and find myself looking into emeralds._

"Bella?" Edward said. "Mommy, you're taking to long." Luke said running up to us. "Who are you? Why do you have your arms around_ my_ mommy?" Another thing Luke inherited from Edward: Not a trace of shyness in his bones. I look down at Edward's arms to see there still around my waist and I blush. He unhooks his arm and apologizes.

"Edward? Edward Greene?" Alice and Roses voices were coming up from behind us. They ran and gave Edward a hug. "Mom is getting remarried." Edward said. "This guy is a lot better than Michael."** A/N I changed Carlisle to Michael and the Cullens to the Greene's. Check the other chapters. **"Really?" Alice squealed. "Awesome!"

I look at Luke and Seth. They are utterly bewildered. I lean over and whisper to Seth "That's your mommy's brother, your uncle." I whisper to Luke, "That's your cousin-in-law."

"Were having parties at Bella's house tonight. You want to come?" Rose asks Edward. "OK." Edward replied.

***Bella's house***

"Edward what's up?" Jasper greeted Edward. Jasper moved away in 7th grade but he stayed in touch with Emmett and him. "Eddykins!" Emmett ran over to Edward and gave him a bear hug. "Still Emmett I see." Edward said laughing. Jacob introduced himself to Edward and he didn't look to happy. I could see in Jacob looking at Luke to Edward. The resemblance was unmistakable.

**Edward's POV**

"Hello, I'm Jacob Black." Jacob said. "Edward Greene." I replied shaking his hand. I looked at the 2 boys running around. One looked a lot like Jasper except he had Alice's black hair. The other one had messy bronze hair and Bella's brown eyes. They had a difference in age about a year younger.

The bronze haired one came running up to me with the other walking behind him. "Hi! Im Luke and this is my friend Seth. My Mommy said you were my cousin in law. Because Uncle Jasper is mommy's cousin, that makes Alice a cousin in law and you're her brother. And your Seth's uncle because, your Auntie Alice's brother." Luke, the bronze haired boy said.

"I'm Edward." I said. "Cool name!" Seth said. "I'm 5½ and Luke is 6." DING DING. "That's the dinner bell." Luke said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchen. Once we were all seated we dug into Bella's pot roast.

"Mommy can Seth spend the night?" Luke asked. "We-ll." Bella said. He gave her an award winning smile. "Ok." "Awesome!" He shouted.

Alice said, "Oh we girls can spend the night here boys at our house!" "Awesome!" Emmett said like Luke. When we were done cleaning up we headed over to Jasper's apartment with Seth and Luke.

Emmett, Jacob, Seth, Luke and I were all wearing sweats with no shirt. "Edward, do you have a girlfriend?" Luke asked. Emmett looked at me laughing. "Yeah I do. Do you?" I said. Then it reminded me: I need to tell her Im here. I whipped out my Blackberry and texted,

_At Jasper's house spending the night. Love Edward_

_But I'm all alone in bed. ____ Tanya _

_Sorry. Ill make up for it. Edward_

"Well I saw this cute blonde chick-" he was interrupted by Emmett. "Blonde chicks, that's the way to go Luke!" Luke smiled at him. "And me and Seth just sat there me looking at the blonde him looking at a brown haired girl."

He smiled mischiefly at Seth. "The brown haired girl walked by our table and Seth wolf whistled at her!" Everyone was laughing. It was a least 1:00 a.m. and Seth, Luke, Emmett and Jacob were sprawled out on the floor.

"Who's your girlfriend Edward?" Jasper asked. I thought about Tanya and said "Tanya Denali." "Oh."

I tried to act nonchalant as I asked, "Whose Jacob?" "Bella's boyfriend." "Oh." Jasper fell asleep and I tried but I couldn't forget. That man was Bella's. And the boy was his to.

**Bella's POV**

Edward was here. "Bella are you ok?" Rose asked. "Does he know?" I shook my head. She was talking about how Edward was Luke's biological dad. Alice was saying "I don't think he has a girlfriend. Bella you can totally go out with him." "Alice, hello I have a boyfriend."

"I can tell you still like him Bella. Every time someone says his name or shows you a picture or even the way you look at Luke some times!" Alice said. I blushed. She went off to the bathroom.

"Were going shopping tomorrow while the boys are at school." Rose said. "It will have to be short; I have to go to the doctor and so does Alice." "Why are you ok?" I asked alarmed. "Well I'm pregnant and you know Alice is to." Rose said.

"Im back! With make-up!" Alice sang. "NO!" I shouted quietly. "Yup." She said laughing. "I'll give one to Bella, Bella gives one to Rose and Rose gives one to me!"

**Morning time**

"Mommy! Wake up!" Seth and Luke shouted at me and Alice. After breakfast and they got ready we took their picture. While we drove them to school they were so excited. Seth was younger than Luke but he skipped 1st grade. Now they were both in Ms. Denali's class.

"Hello. I'm Ms. Tanya Denali." She said. Tanya looked like a Barbie doll. Blonde hair, big chest, blue eyes, etc. "We have an after school program for those whose parents have to work late and things." Alice looked at me and said "Well my brother is going to pick them up today. So maybe next time."

"Bye Luke! Bye Seth!" We said to the kids. They ran and gave us hugs. Then we drove off to get Rose at her place.

**At store**

"Bella here try these." Alice said throwing me Daisy Duke Shorts and of course me being me, I blushed. Rose threw me a baby blue halter top to. It seemed I had a whole new wardrobe just for Edward. I'd make an excuse for Jake and say Alice made me which was true.

I often lied to myself and said Luke didn't look like Edward, but seeing them together they looked so alike. Stop it I commanded myself. You have Jake, Edward was then, Jake is now.

**Edward's POV**

I was driving to pick up Luke and Seth, they were cute kids. **A/N sorry for deleting it off the story! I hadn't finished it. **I parked my car and walked up to the school, San Diego Elementary.

"Edward!" Tanya ran into my arms. "Hi Tanya." I replied. We had moved down here because the teaching gave Tanya a better salary. "I'm here to pick up Luke Swan and Seth Hale."

"There the last ones here." Tanya said. "Can I meet Jasper and them?" "Sure!"

I gave her a peck on the lips and she wrapped her arms around me. "Not here- there are children present!" I said. I kissed her again because she looked rejected.

I loved Tanya but it never felt the same as I had loved Bella back in school.

"Edward, why were kissing our teacher?" Luke asked in the car. "That was my girlfriend. Is she a nice teacher?" "No she made me answer a bunch of math problems. I suck at math." He sounded like me; I was never good at math.

"What kind of job does your mom have?" I asked. "She's the owner of a bakery down the street." He answered.

"What about your dad?"

"I don't have one."" He replied glumly. "But what about Jacob?" I asked. "Just Mommy's boyfriend." We reached the apartment building and got out.

I held Tanya's hand as we walked to Bella's apartment B6 Floor 6. I was going to knock on the door but Luke took a key on a necklace and unlocked it.

"Honey! I'm home!" Luke shouted. We heard Emmett's laughter in the living room. Luke and Seth sprinted towards the sound. "Was that good?" Luke asked Emmett.

Tanya and I were still in the hallway. "_Charming_ children." She mumbled. Tanya leaned up and kissed me. We were interrupted by a clearing of the throat. Bella was standing there blushing.

"I'm sorry but there are children here and all…" she trailed off. "Sorry Bella." I said. "This is my girlfriend, Tanya Denali. Tanya this is Bella Swan."

"Hello." Bella said. Then she looked up at me, in her eyes she seemed a tad jealous. "Come this way I'll introduce you to the gang." Bella said. I must have imagined it.

Inside the living room she introduced Emmett and Rose. "Alice and Jasper are at the doctor for their baby." Bella exclaimed to me. "Emmett they didn't have sparkling water!" Jacob came rushing into the room.

"Sparkling water? Bella said she wanted vitamin water." Emmett said. "I did, did I?" Bella said raising an eyebrow. "Hi sweetie." Jacob said. He leaned down and gave Bella a passionate short kiss. Knowing Tanya she never wanted to be outdone. She leaned up and gave me the shortest make-out ever known to man. Rosalie gave Emmett a- I'm not even sure what it was. Good thing the kids weren't in the room.

**Wow Tanya is quite amusing as I find her. The bunny is very happy with his 29 reviews. Should Alice have a boy or girl? And be mean in my reviews other 100 and something people who have viewed my story if you don't like it! Tell me what's wrong with the story. Thanks people. I think my feet smell like cherry pie!**


	8. I Wish

**Hey confused gal! Luke said that then he said to Emmett was that good. Emmett told him to do that. SO thank you x a million! For reviewing! So I'm gonna start doing Q&A at the end of the chapter so think of a question. About the story or a character or me. Any one will work!**

"Edward, I want to go home." Tanya complained. "OK let's go." Edward said. "Bye Luke Bye Seth!" They came running into the living room. "Do you _have_ to go?" Luke said. "Yeah."

"Too bad." Seth said. They boys gave Edward a hug and ran back to Luke's room. "Bye Eddykins." Emmett said. "Bye guys see you tomorrow." Edward said. "Oh Bella, do you want me to pick up the kids tomorrow?"

"Umm I'll do it." I said. "Bye Edward. Thanks though." I excused myself and headed to the kitchen to do some dishes.

"I'll be right back Eddie." I heard Tanya say. "Stop it Bella." Tanya sneered. "Edward is my boyfriend and you can't have him."

"Excuse me?" I said. "I happen to have a boyfriend and I'm very happy. So get your math right." "Humph." Tanya said marching out.

I walked out of the kitchen and I saw Tanya looking at me and grabbed Edward and kissed him. "Let's continue this at home." Tanya said rather louder than necessary. She hurried out the door with Edward behind her.

"Mommy?" I heard a voice say. "Yes Luke?" I answered turning around. I knew that voice anywhere. "I don't like her very much." Luke said, wrinkling his nose. I chuckled softly.

"Were back!!" Alice's voice rang through the door. She unlocked the door and pulled me into the living room, Jasper and Luke trailing behind us. "It's a girl!" Alice's voice rang with excitement. "Really? Amazing!" Rose and I said. Emmett said, "Man I thought it was a boy. Maybe Rose will…" "No way this is gonna totally be a girl." Rose argued.

Alice was 4 months old and Rose was 2 months old. It was so exciting, my friends being pregnant.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward." Bella said my voice sly and romantic. She came over and pushed me on the couch. Bella tangled my hair and moved with my lips. She forced my mouth open and I grabbed her hips.

I wish. I was lying awake in bed with Tanya on top of me, sleeping. I was thinking about last night activities. And wishing how it was Bella instead of Tanya. _Stop that_ I commanded myself. Bella had a boyfriend and I had Tanya. I used to tease her, she probably still hated me. I still had feelings for Bella after 16 years.

I made up my mind. I was doing it tonight.

**Bella's POV**

"Good night, sweetheart." I said, giving Luke a kiss. "'Night Mommy." Luke said. "Love you."

"Love you too." I said.

I walked into the living room and laid down on the couch. I felt arms wrap around me and I looked up. I opened my mouth to say something and lips were crushed against mine, silencing me.

"Jake no!" I said breaking free. "Why not?" Jake asked, looking hurt. I felt bad and said, "Were in the living room." "Oh!" He picked me up, bridal style, and swept me away to the bedroom. Nights were usually like that when Jake had the day off.

"Wake up sweetie." I gently shook Luke awake. "Hmm?" Luke said sleepily. "Time for school." I said. "Don't you have a snooze button?" he said, smiling my favorite crooked smile.

I cooked pancakes for breakfast. With the whole 9 yards, whipped cream, cherries, bacon, you name it. "What's the celebration?" Jake asked, coming in the kitchen. "I dunno, just happy I guess." I replied.

"Can I get Seth?" Luke asked. "Sure." I answered. He ran out the door and Jake helped me clear the dishes. He leaned down and kissed me, attaching my leg to his hip. "Not here!" I giggled. "Ok." Jake said, smirking.

I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out the door. I drove Seth and Luke to school and headed to the bakery. I grabbed my apron as Alice walked in and grabbed hers. "Hi!" Alice said brightly. She leaned over to the radio and turned it on. _You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset. She's going off about something that you said. _We started singing along and baking cakes. I heard the door open and walked up to the counter.

Edward and Tanya walk in hand in hand. "How may I help you?" I asked. "I'm here for a coffee and a piece of cheesecake, please." Edward answers. _She wears high heels, I wear sneakers._ I look down at my feet to make sure nothing's on the floor, so I don't trip, then I start laughing, quietly. I'm wearing sneakers and Tanya's wearing heels._ She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find, that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. _"Hear yah go." I said, giving him the things.

We worked through the day and when we closed, Alice said, "Oww!" I ran to hear and she shook her head and said it was the baby kicking. **A/N I don't know all the things about pregnancy so if babies don't kick at 4 months sorry!** "Bella come feel this!" Alice exclaimed. I went over and felt her stomach were she told me and I felt a gentle push. I gave her hug and I drove off to pick up the kids.

I went inside the building to the classrooms. Luke and Seth were talking to a couple of girls at the back of the room. I called there names and one of the girls gave Seth a kiss on the cheek. _Cute_ I thought. Tanya glared at me as I left.

**Well, I'm pretty upset how this chapter turned out. That's just my opinion though. So can anyone guess what Edward was planning? Read and Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or You Belong With Me By Taylor Swift**


	9. Young Love

**I still have You Belong With me stuck in my head! I suppose it doesn't help if I listen to it either! I'll change it to Mary's Song By Taylor Swift instead! S;-O…**

**Read&Review! **

"Tanya, will you go out with me to _Swan Lake_?" I said. "Sure! Wait what's the occasion?" Tanya asked. "You'll have to see." I said. "Love you." "Love you Loveward!" She giggled into the phone. I hung up and started making reservations for two at _Swan Lake_.

**Later that evening**

I was dressed in a white dress shirt, black khakis, and a black tie. Tanya was dressed in a very revealing red dress. I helped her out of my baby, my silver Volvo. As we walked into the restaurant and sat down, I excused myself. I went up to the desk and asked "Can you put this in a champagne glass for that woman over there?" I held up a silver engagement ring that was studded with diamonds. "Special night, I see." The man said. He nodded and I headed back to the table.

I waved my hand on the side of the table signaling the man. He comes in with a tray, two glasses filled with champagne. He nodded at me and left. "What is in my drink?" Tanya said. "Let me see." I said. She handed me the glass. I got it out with a fork and stood up. I kneeled down on one knee and said, "Tanya Denali, will you marry me?" "YES!!" Tanya practically screamed. I stood up and kissed her.

People who were watching started clapping. I was very happy. Bella never entered my thoughts. All could think was I, Edward Cullen, age 24, was engaged.

Saturday morning I woke up and was kind of happy Tanya had to go to a teacher meeting for practically all day. After I asked for Tanya's hand in marriage the rest of the week had been a blur. All I could remember was going down to Bella's Bakery every morning and getting cake and coffee.

I took a shower and headed down to the bakery. I walked in the familiar smells hitting my nose. "Hi Edward!" Luke said running up to me. "Can we get ice cream again today?" I laughed and said "Sure." He jumped up and down then stopped abruptly as we heard a sob from the back room.

"Mommy is sad." Luke said flatly. "Jake broke up with her last night." _That bastard!_ I thought. I went to the back room to find Bella crying on the floor. The jingle of the door was familiar. Luke darted out to greet the guest.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked. Stupid question. Tears were soaking down her face as she told me:

**Bella's POV**

"Jacob and I have been arguing for the past few days, it got so bad he started sleeping on the couch." I continued, "He said there was someone else, someone who actually loved him." I broke into fresh tears. Edward put his arm around me and I cuddled into his chest.

I felt, I felt like I belonged there, under his arm. "I'm sorry." He said. "For teasing you all those years ago. And him."

"It'sok." I mumbled. Luke ran in and saw us cuddling, pretended he didn't notice us and grabbed a coffee mug. I heard the familiar sound of the coffee machine, then the foam machine. "That will be $6.50, please." Luke said. "Thanks Edward." I said, getting up. Edward got up to and I gave him a hug.

"Would you like to go to the movies tonight?" Edward asked. "What about Tanya?" I said.

"I'm going out with a friend. That's all." He said smiling Luke's crooked smile. When he did it, it made my knees weak. "Ok, 8 O'clock." I agreed. I gave him a free coffee and piece of cake.

The day was a little better after that. I was happy Edward came. Finally 5:30 p.m. came. I called Alice and asked if she could baby-sit Luke. "Only if I can get you ready." Alice bargained. Knowing she would do it anyway I agreed. Luke and I walked to our apartment. I asked him "You still have your necklace with your key?" He pulled the chain up from under his shirt, to show his customized flame key. Luke smiled and unlocked the door to find Alice looking us straight in the face.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked as she applied mascara to my lashes. "Yes." Alice said. Two hours later, Alice was done. I was wearing the Daisy Duke shorts, with black leggings underneath, a blue tank top, black converse, and a thin red jacket. My make-up was beautiful no words to describe it.

There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. There was Edward looking absolutely stunning. He was wearing a normal gray sweater and blue jeans.

"You look beautiful Bella." Edward said. "Shall we go?" I nodded unable to speak. I finally found my voice and yelled, "Bye!" Edward started to leave, but I waited. "Bye Mommy!" Luke said. He ran and jumped into my arms, I gave him a hug and a kiss.

After the movie Edward said, "I have something I want to show you." We walked across the street to the park. There were tall bushes by the swings. Edward led me there and held my hand, and helped me through the bushes.

"Wow." I said, stunned. I was staring at a beautiful meadow filled with wildflowers. Edward still holding my hand, walked with me to the stream. I took my shoes off and stepped into the stream and Edward followed me in. He leaned down and cupped some water, then through it at me. I laughed and did the same to him. We had a water fight till we were soaked and in the middle of the stream, waist deep.

We got out and I started shivering. He gave me his jacket and put it around my shoulders. I fell asleep in his car and the last thing I remember being with Edward was him carrying me into the apartment and laying me down on the bed.

I woke up moments after he left and changed into pajamas. I got into bed and I felt a sudden loneliness inside of me. I hadn't said good night to Luke. Luke was the other half of me. He makes me whole. He makes me, me. I went into his room and climbed in his bed careful not to wake him. I kissed his head and put my arm around him.

I woke up to see a smiling face looking at me. "Good morning Mommy." Luke said. I checked his digital alarm clock it read: 10:30 a.m. I was late for work! Luke said, "Auntie Alice said she would open the bakery till you came." I sighed with relief. "Did you have fun last night?" I asked.

"Kind of. Auntie Alice was fun but Seth was sick so he couldn't play." Luke said. "Can I help with the bakery again?" I laughed and nodded.

Inside the bakery Luke helps at the counter. "So Luke, you have a girlfriend?" Alice asked. "Almost! Her name is Renesmee. She is so pretty." Luke replied. "Her hair is soft brown and she has sky blue eyes. She says I have to kiss her to become her boyfriend."

Alice raised and eyebrow at me, I shrugged. The familiar jingle of the door sounded through the back room. I went to the front and smiled when I saw Edward. It was erased of my face as I saw Tanya come in. Edward ran to the bathroom and Tanya but her hand on the counter. She made a big show of waving it around.

Then I noticed the ring. A wave of shock ran through me, Edward was engaged. Tanya smirked at me when she noticed me looking at it. Edward came out and she tangled her hands in his hair and put her lips on his mouth. Jealousy sprang through me like a wildfire in the middle of summer.

"Edward!" Luke shouted. Tanya broke away looking angry. She glared at Luke as he ran into Edward's arms for a hug. Then Edward ordered his usual cheesecake and coffee. Tanya went out to the car and Edward gave me hug goodbye. "Oh Bella?" He asked turning around. Edward placed his hand on the counter, on top of mine. An electric current shot through me and I jumped. "Umm do you want to go to the meadow tonight?" Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded "Yes."

"Bye Edward." "Bye Bella."

"Edward?" I asked. "Hmm?" Edward said.

"On the 15th it's my birthday." I said. "Alice is going to throw me a party even though I don't want one. Would you like to come?"

"Sure! What kind of present do you want?" Edward asked. "I don't like being the center of attention." I retorted.

"Really?" Edward said, amused. "Oh hey look! There's the Little Dipper."

I looked up from our blanket in the meadow. "Where?" I asked, looking up in the sky. Edward took my hand and pointed in the sky.

"It's beautiful." I said. "Like you." Edward mumbled. Or at least I thought he said that.

Edward drove me home after we left the meadow. "Can Luke spend the day with me tomorrow after school?" Edward said. "Sure." I agreed.

**The next day at the mall. Edward is with Luke**

**Edward's POV**

"Here it's over here!" Luke said pulling me impatiently. He pulled me into JC Penny's towards the jewelry department. Luke pointed at a beautiful silver necklace studded with sapphires.

"Mommy wanted that. I was here when she said so." Luke said, proudly. I talked to the lady and bought it. She slipped a piece of paper on the receipt. "Call me whenever." She said.

I looked around for Luke; he was walking down the isle. He stopped short and stared at a little girl. Luke looked like he was thinking hard. Then he ran to the girl and crushed his lips against hers. Luke ran back to me smiling.

**How cute! I was smiling when I wrote that. Little Renesmee, how cute. Don't worry people the next chapter is pretty much all drama. Its Bella's birthday**

**Quote:**

_I couldn't stand it. I grabbed her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow._

**Can anyone guess who it is?**

**-Brianna :-1**


	10. You say what now?

**You know, I'm not sure what to say up here anymore. But this is Bella's birthday and yeah. Bad news. Tomorrow night (Wednesday) I'm going on my family's cousin trip. My cousins, grandparents, siblings, and I are going camping. I might be able to update tomorrow, but Thursday through Monday I won't be updating. **

"Happy Birthday Mommy!" Luke said. I woke up startled, but then I smiled. Luke was holding a tray with pancakes, OJ, eggs, bacon, a few plates, etc. "How'd you make it?" I asked him.

"Uncle Jasper helped a little bit." Luke said, sheepishly. I took the tray and set it on my nightstand. I pulled Luke on the bed and grabbed two plates. I put pancakes and eggs on one and gave it to Luke. I grabbed a sippy cup. Luke hated them but they worked well for breakfast in bed. I poured OJ in one and drank some then gave it to Luke.

Then I got some pancakes, eggs, and toast. After breakfast we went over to the Hale's. "Happy Birthday Bella!" Everyone said. There was a gigantic cake, all purple and blue stripes with my name spelled out in candles.

I opened my presents. One was from Emmett; it was a purple shirt that said on the front I LOVE on the back Emmett! Another one was from Edward, it was blue and said, I LOVE on the back Edward more! Luke gave me one that was green and said I LOVE. On the back it said Luke the best!

After we had cake, I went out on the balcony. Edward came out and said, "Bella I have a present Luke said you would like." He pulled a box out and I thought _Edward wants to marry me. _Edward handed it to me and I opened it. Inside was the beautiful silver and sapphire necklace I saw at JC Penny's.

"Thank you Edward." I whispered. "Your welcome." Edward said. He took it fastened it around my neck. "Thank you." I repeated. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a hug. We stayed like that for a while until I heard "Excuse me, but seeing how this is my fiancé and all, I think you should un-hug." Tanya said.

"Bella! There you are!" Alice said coming out on the balcony. "Were going to play 7th Heaven!"

I saw Tanya get a devilish look in her eye.

Alice dragged me inside. She split up the party, boys on one side girls on the other. "Of course Bella's going first." Alice said. "We pick Edward!" The guys shouted. Alice tied a blindfold around my eyes and led me to the closet.

Edward came in and said, "Hello." There was an awkward silence in the air. "Edward? What do you think of me?" I asked, curious.

**Edward's POV**

"You're the nicest, selfless, caring person I've ever met in my life." I answered honestly.

"This thing is so annoying!" Bella said ripping of her blindfold. "You really think so?"

"Yes, yes I do." I said. "What do you think of me?"

"You're nice, funny, caring, selfless, and handsome." Bella answered. Then she turned bright red realizing what she just said.

(**A/N SCREAM!! I'm watching Harry potter 4 right now and Edward just jumped out of a tree!)**

"You like me?" I asked.

"Times up!" Alice's voice rang through the door as she unlocked it. _Dammit._ I thought. The rest of the party was a blur. I went home after that and crashed on the couch.

I grabbed Bella by the wrist and pulled her into my arms. I couldn't stand it any longer. I grabbed her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"Edward, don't stop." Tanya moaned. I was grabbing her on top of me while I slept. I thought about my dream.

RING RING! The phone rang; I darted of the couch and into the kitchen.

"Hello?" Esme said. "Mom, how are you?" I said.

"Great sweetie. How are your sisters?" she asked.

"Perfect." I answered.

"Carlisle and I decided to get married on December 26." Esme said. "We want you all you to come down for Christmas and the wedding."

"Sure we'll be there." I said. "Bye Mom, love you."

"Love you to sweetie."

"Edward, I'm going to take a bath." Tanya yelled. "OK." I answered.

I sat on the couch looking for the remote. I clicked it on and watched Big Brother 11. _They should totally kick Ronnie off. _I thought. I was interrupted by my cell buzzing.

_Edward, I'm all alone in the bathtub. And naked. _

_;-) Tanya_

I groaned. I really didn't want to be with Tanya right now. But to be nice I headed to the bathroom anyway.

The phone rang again after the bathroom scene. I grabbed my robe and answered the phone.

"Hello? Is this Edward?" I heard a small voice say. "Hi Luke!" I said. "What's up?"

"Mommy can't pick me up tomorrow and neither can Alice, Jasper or Rose." Luke said. "Mommy and I were wondering if you could do it."

"Sure! I'll take you and Seth to get ice cream too. Seth is better, isn't he?" I asked.

"Yep. AWESOME!! Thanks Edward." Luke said. "Bye!"

**This is a short chapter but Im trying to do 5 chapters so it will make up for the 5 days I'm gone. SO I really want to try for 75 reviews. Or at least 50! PLEASE! And if you guys have any Q&A let me know!**


	11. Merry Christmas!

**NOOOOO Edward Cullen just died. NO FREAKIN GOSH! Im watching Harry Potter 4 again. STUPID WORMTAIL!! I hate him!! Stupid voldemort! HE killed Edward Cullen/ Cedric Diggory/ Robert Pattison! **

**Well I'm back from my camping trip!! SO happy! I only got 3 reviews when I got back. Not to happy about that. Chapter 11!! Here it is!!**

I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I grabbed some waffles and popped them in the toaster. I looked at Esme and Carlisle's wedding invitation. It read:

Join Esme Masen and Carlisle Cullen

In an exchange in wedding vows

Forks, Washington

December 26, 2009

Today Luke, Emmett, Seth, Jasper, Edward, Tanya and I were flying up to Forks. The rainy town were I was born and raised. Alice and Rosalie already flew up to help with the decorations. They invited me along but Luke would have had to stay behind.

I couldn't leave my baby behind. "Mommy?" a little voice asked. Luke walked in the kitchen rubbing his eyes and carrying his tattered blue blanket.

"Yes sweetie?" I answered. "Can we sit in the living room?" Luke said. "Like we used to." I held his hand as we walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and Luke crawled into my lap.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." Luke said. His expression was so serious that I had to hold back laughter. I promised. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I surfed the channels till I found _Sesame Street_.

We sat and watched it for a while. After it was over Luke said, "Mommy, I love you." I buried my face in his hair and replied, "I love you to. More than anything in the whole world. I would and will do anything for you."

Luke's eyes went wide. He wrinkled his forehead like Edward when he thoughthard. "Even all the marshmallows in the world?" Luke said. I laughed and nodded. "Even that if I had to do anything for you."

"Let's get going! Were going to be on the plane in a few hours!" I said

**In Forks, Esme's house, December 24, 2009.**

"Esme, this is beautiful!" I gushed. I walked into Esme's living room and it was decorated with white and gold everywhere. "Thank you, Bella!" Esme said. The she turned around and said, "Hello, you must be Lucas." "Nope. I'm just Luke." Luke said. "Except when I'm in trouble I get called Lucas. But that's usually only when I'm with Uncle Emmett."

That sent a roar of laughter all around. Then someone cleared there throat, loudly. "Everyone, can I have your attention?" Edward said. He looked at me and shot me a crooked smile. Then Tanya went over to Edward.

"Tanya and I have decided to get married!" I was in shock. I looked around and saw fake excitement on everyone's faces. Tears blurred my vision as I started to go upstairs.

At the top of the stairs, I bolted into Alice's bedroom on the 3rd floor. "Bella, are you up here?" Alice's voice was coming up the stairs. "Bella, it's me and Alice." Rose's voice was behind Alice's.

I was curled up in a ball on Alice's bed. "Bella!" Rose said, running over. "Are you ok?" Alice's added. "I love him." I said.

"I know." Alice said, flinging an arm around me and pulling me into a hug. Rose started to stroke my hair. "He's marrying Tanya and she's, she's a bitch!" I choked.

"Bella?" Rose asked tentivaly. (**Is tentivaly even a word? I have memory loss.**) "Luke is Edward's child isn't he?"

I nodded feebly. "I never told you the whole truth." I took a deep breath and continued, "That night we had the graduation party, I got drunk. Mike Newton started to, well you know. Then Edward saved me. Mike got really mad and poured beer on me.

"Edward said, 'I'll get you a shirt.' He took me up to his room and I kissed him." I looked down and blushed furiously. "He was drunk and I was to. He didn't know what he was doing."

"Then you ran away to San Diego." Rose said. "You couldn't go through with abortion." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Alice had been quite the whole time. That was unusual, for Alice. "So Luke is actually my nephew?" Alice smiled. Then the door flew open and Tanya was there.

"Tanya?" Alice said. "Sorry, I got lost in this big house." Tanya didn't sound sorry at all. She walked downstairs again.

"I told her the bathrooms for her were on Edward's floor!" Alice shouted. I was in shock, again. Tanya had been listening. To the story about Luke!

"Let's go downstairs." Rose said. "Only if you want to." I nodded, unable to speak.

The day went on, we were introduced to Carlisle. Soon it was nighttime and the boys were so excited. "It's Christmas tomorrow!" Luke exclaimed. Seth shook his head and said, "Christmas is in a few measly hours." He was always so serious.

The boys stayed up watching Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. Luke fell asleep in Edward's arms, Seth in Jasper's. Jasper fell asleep and so did Edward. It was so cute!

FLASH!!

Emmett took a picture of them ad said, "Good blackmailing photo." Alice, Rose, and I started laughing; he was right. "Your gonna have to make a copy, Em." I said.

Emmett carried Seth up the stairs and Alice went up and tucked him in. Then when she came downstairs she said, "Jasper, honey wake up." Alice tried that several more times with no luck.

Then she leaned over and kissed Jasper lightly on the lips. Jasper woke up instantly and said, "I fell asleep?" We all nodded and laughed. Alice and Jasper said goodnight and headed upstairs.

Shortly after Rose and Emmett did to. Tanya was already upstairs getting her 'beauty sleep'.

"So Edward…" I said at the same time Edward said, "So Bella…" That started a laughing round the 3rd time that day.

"I want to show you something." Edward said with his velvety soft voice. He took my hand and led me upstairs. We passed Edward's room, then Alice's and Rose's. Edward took me to the attic. There was a door and a faded sign that said, Edward's 2nd Room!

He opened the door and said, "Ma'am." I giggled and said, "Sir." Inside there was a gorgeous piano, all glossy black. Edward sat down on the bench and patted the spot next to him. I sat down and Edward started to play.

"This one is for Esme as a birthday present." Edward said. When it was over, he started playing a beautiful lullaby. "This one was for you." Edward said, blushing.

"I didn't know Cullens blushed." I joked. "Seriously, that song is for me?" Edward nodded and said, "Yeah. I wrote that for you in grade school because I lik- got inspiration."

"What's lik- got inspiration?" I asked. "Nothing." He quickly fibbed. We got up and headed downstairs. I turned towards Edward and said, "Thank you Edward."

"You're welcome Bella." Edward answered. I entered my bedroom and shut the door. I had so many feelings rushing through my head.

**Edwards POV**

I woke up to the thundering sound of feet above my head. Luke and Seth's voices could be heard faintly above. "It's Christmas Mommy!"

"Annoying brats." Tanya mumbled. I checked my watch. 6:23 a.m. I slipped on some sweats and went downstairs. The boys were running down the stairs. I went down stairs and sat down on the couch. Luke and Seth came running down and threw themselves in a humongous pile of presents.

Bella came downstairs in sweats and I Love Emmett shirt. She looked hott. Stop it Edward! I commanded myself. You are fiancéd!

After everyone came down and opened presents Esme served Christmas breakfast. There were humongous piles of trash everywhere.

_Next Day, The Wedding._

"Do you, Carlisle, take Esme to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, till death does you apart?"

The priest said.

"I do." Carlisle said, his eyes brimming up.

"Do you, Esme, take Carlisle to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, till death does you apart?" the priest continued.

"I do." Esme said, a tear cascading down her cheek.

"You may know kiss the bride."

**This is mostly a filler chapter. I've had problems I know what I want to write; I just can't put it in words. Total WOWZER next chapter. Can anyone guess what happens?**

_I broke away and stared up. "I love you." _

**WOW shocker. SO whats up people? That review button wont click its self!**


	12. Happy Birthday?

**I want to say, I LOVE YOU!! You guys/girls are the coolest fans in the world!! BTW This is a flash forward to Luke's birthday in February. Hope you like it!**

"Edward, do you want to come to my birthday?" Luke asked, his eyes locking on mine. "Of course! When is it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." Luke said. "Mommy said I could invite you sooner but I forgot." He looked up at me sheepishly. I laughed and smiled at him.

"Can I get down now?" Seth asked, with the hint of fright in his voice. "Ok." I said. Luke, Seth, and I were in a tree; Seth was a little bit scared up in there. I should have seen his fright; I was so stupid. I went down on the next branch, Luke climbing down, and I helped Seth down, slowly.

"Let's get some ice cream." I said, when were on the ground. Luke and Seth stood up faster than I thought possible. "Let's go Uncle Edward!" Seth said pulling my hand. Luke was quick to join in.

"Yeah, come on Dad!" Luke said. He let go of my other hand and hung his head. I saw Bella's beautiful blush creep out onto his cheeks. I got up and put my arms around their shoulder's.

We walked across the street to _Mike's Ice_. We walked inside up to the counter. All of us decided on 3 2 scoops of World Class Chocolate cones. "Can I order?" Luke begged. "Please Edward!"

"Sure." I said. Luke looked up to the cashier and gasped. He ran behind me and hid behind my legs. I looked at the cashier and there was Jacob Black.

"_Jacob and I have been arguing for the past few days, it got so bad he started sleeping on the couch." Bella continued, "He said there was someone else, someone who actually loved him." She broke into fresh round of tears._

Hatred was boiled inside of me, I was about to scream at him but then. "How could you?!" Luke screamed. "She _loved _you Jacob! You left her, she cried for a week!

"You hurt my Mommy!" Luke growled. "I HATE YOU JACOB BLACK!" Everyone in the ice cream shop was staring at us, technically at Luke. Jacob had pure shock on his face; he came out from behind the counter and went over to Luke.

"Stay away from him." I said. Jacob ignored me and leaned towards Luke. "Listen you, Lucas Anthony Swan. I never loved your mother; I just used her like the piece of garbage she is!"

Luke was holding back tears but managed, "My mom is not garbage. YOU are!" Something snapped inside Jacob and there was a loud smack and a cry of pain.

Luke was holding his right cheek and crying. I snapped out of my daze and punched Jacob in the nose.

Jacob's eyes were cold and hard. He punched me in the gut and I hit him in the face again. "Edward!" A voice called. Jacob took advantage of my distraction and punched my face.

The last thing I remember is cruel laughter, cries of pain, and someone calling my name. That was before everything went black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"He's coming too!" A little voice said. A soft warm hand caressed my cheek then the hand was taken off. I tried to say, "No, come back!" But I couldn't say anything.

"Edward, Tanya's here. Tanya will make it all better." Tanya said. I moaned and opened my eyes. The first things I saw were Bella, Luke, Alice, Rosalie and Tanya's faces. They all had the look of worry upon there face.

"Edward!" Bella sighed with relief. Rosalie let out a long breath while Alice said, "Thank god Edward."

"Edward?" A tentative voice asked. "Yes Luke?"

"Thank you." Luke said locking brown on my green eyes. I gasped. Luke's right cheek was brown and blackish. His perfect lips were swollen, his whole cheek brown, and the corner of his right eye was slightly black.

"You're welcome." I choked out. "I look that bad, don't I?" Luke smiled crookedly.

"Edward, thank you so much." Bella said. "It wouldn't have happened if I had been out of shock." I said.

"Thank you anyway." Bella said pulling Luke into a hug. "Oh!" I remembered. "Happy 7th birthday Luke! Is the party still on?"

"I think so." Luke said, looking at Bella. "Ok." Bella said.

"Auntie Alice?" Luke asked. "Could you make my face look a little better?" "Sure thing Luke." Alice agreed. "I think Edward needs a make-over to!"

"Edward, I need to grab something at the house. Bye love you." Tanya said.

**At the party, Bella's POV  
**

We forgot the ice cream to go with the cake so I ran down to the market to grab some vanilla and chocolate syrup. I ran past the park and saw Tanya and Jacob; they were sitting under a tree. I turned around and my eyes bugged out.

"Jakey, stop it!" Tanya giggled. Jacob had slipped his hand up her shirt. "Why, baby?" Jacob said. He crushed his lips onto hers and I saw tongue. Disgusting. But more important, Tanya was cheating on Edward, the Greek like god.

I ran home and decided to tell Edward. I saw him having so much fun; I couldn't bring myself to tear him away. I'd tell him after the party, I'd decided.

Once inside I put the ice cream in the freezer. "Present time!" I called. About 15 kids ran through Rose's backyard and into the living room.

When we had cake, ice cream, and presents everyone went home. Edward and I cleaned up the inside while everyone else cleaned outside.

"Edward?" I asked. "Bella?" Edward said. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I saw Tanya and Jacob kissing under a tree at the park. She is cheating on you Edward!"

"I can't believe you'd lie to me Bella!" Edward said. "I'm not Edward!" I exclaimed.

"Prove it."

I grabbed his face and kissed him; hard. I broke away and stared up. "I love you."

Edward was shocked; he stumbled out the door into his silver Volvo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mommy, why did you kiss Edward?" Luke asked me as I tucked him in. "I did?" I asked.

"Yes. I saw you." Luke said. "Honey, can you keep a secret?" I asked him, seriously.

"I pinkie swear."

"Sweetie Edward is your daddy. I fell in love and we had you." I continued. "I ran away so I didn't upset Edward and came to live with Uncle Jasper.

"I kissed him because I love him." I said. Luke was staring at me with wide eyes. "I won't tell Mommy."

**Short chapter. Edward takes it… well. Anywho I got 10 more reviews for updating like at 5:15 p.m. and it's 11:07 p.m. now. WOW I love you guys!**

**My BFF, Carved in Cursive, (check her out in my fav authors) she has this amazing story about Leah Clearwater! Check it out! Here is the summary. **

"I would like to make a deal." Aro said. "We shall leave without Renesmee, but with Leah, the female wolf."

**Interesting isn't it? **


	13. Leah Hale

**I LOVE YOU GUYS/GIRLS!! Did you know I reviewed myself? I was so bored; I couldn't put the words on the paper… But I am now! That's gotta count for something! right?**

**I have a song for this chapter! I was listening to iTunes while I was writing and this came on, I was like PERFECT!!**

_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

**Far Away –Nickelback**

**If you have any idea for songs for other chapters, let me know!**

It's been 3 weeks since Luke's birthday party.

_I grabbed his face and kissed him; hard. I broke away and stared up. "I love you."_

The memory has been haunting me in my dreams, every night, everyday. Then there was also Luke.

"_Mommy, why did you kiss Edward?" Luke asked me as I tucked him in. "I did?" I asked._

"_Yes. I saw you." Luke said. "Honey, can you keep a secret?" I asked him, seriously._

"_I pinkie swear."_

"_Sweetie Edward is your daddy. I fell in love and we had you." I continued. "I ran away so I didn't upset Edward and came to live with Uncle Jasper._

"_I kissed him because I love him." I said. Luke was staring at me with wide eyes. "I won't tell Mommy."_

So far Luke has kept his promise, but it could be because he hardly ever saw Edward. I trusted Luke, even though he was 7, he was mature enough.

"Mommy, I wanna see Edward!" Luke complained. "No, sorry sweetie." I said. "But Seth gets to see him!" Luke whined. I raised an eyebrow at him and he flashed me his dazzling crooked smile.

"How about you work the other cashier with me?" I said. "Sure thing, Mommy!" Luke smiled again. "Bella?" Alice called, frantically, from the back room. "Yea?" A groan came from the back room.

"My water broke." I ran back into the room and Alice, was on the floor, moaning. "We've gotta get you there!" I kept mumbling. I ran out to the front room and there was Edward.

"Bel-" Edward started. "Edward, Alice's baby is coming!" I shouted, grabbing his hand. It sent electrical sparks through my blood stream. We ran to the back room and Edward's mouth formed a little "O" as he saw his sister.

He picked Alice up gently, and carried her out to the car. "Edward, who's going to watch the bakery?" I asked. "I'll call Tanya." Edward said. He pulled out his iPhone and punched a button.

"Tanya, Alice is having a baby and Bella needs some one to watch the bakery." Edward said into his phone. "Thanks babe. Love you." Edward hung up and turned towards me.

"She was at the store down the road and she'll be here in a minute." "Thanks Edward." I said. He opened his door and Alice moaned from the back seat, "Edward let Bella come. You drive her car."

"Alice!" Edward said, exasperated. "Fine." He got out and I handed him my truck keys. Luke ran outside and hopped in the passenger seat. "Let's go!" Luke said. "I got a baby cousin on the way!"

I hopped in Edward's Volvo and rolled down the window. "Thanks Edward."

"Don't wreck my baby." Was all he said. I must have looked confused because he said, "My car."

**The next day**

"Alice, she's beautiful." I whispered. I leaned over Alice's hospital bed and looked at her baby. Most new babies all look the same, but something about Leah was just breath taking.

She had tiny curls that were slightly blonde, and her eyes were jet blue. Leah was so beautiful, even a little bit cuter than Luke. I had to admit it.

"Wow." Luke said walking in. "She's even prettier than me when I was a baby!" Seth stared at him. "Umm I mean she's even more _handsomer_ then me!" Luke added.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Jasper said, nodding his head towards the door. "Sure Jasper." I said.

Outside in the hallway Jasper said, "Bella, we want you to be Leah's god-mother. Seth's too if you want.

"We should have asked you sooner, but we were 19 and well, we were stupid teenagers. Jasper continued. "Not that I regret anything but we were to young to be parents, but look were we are."

"Jasper, it's ok, I'd be honored to!" I said. I gave my cousin a hug and I opened the door. Alice was asleep in the bed with Leah in her bed. Seth and Luke were peering over and saying something.

Jasper started to walk over but I grabbed his arm and held a finger up to my mouth. "So this really works?" Seth asked Luke.

"Yeah, I saw it in a movie. It works great!" Luke said. "Take Leah's hand, gently." Seth took Leah's hand gradually.

"Will you, Seth, promise to be Leah's protector, guardian angel for the rest of her life?" "I will." Seth said, seriously.

"Will you, Leah, promise to let Seth be your protector, guardian angel, for the rest of your life?"

Leah choose that moment to yawn in her sleep and Luke said, "The unbreakable vow is now unbreakable."

I opened the door and shut it softly. "Thanks Jasper." I said. The boys jumped and screamed like banshees. Alice woke up with a start and Leah started crying. "Hello!!" Emmett's voice came through the door and Rose and Emmett walked through the door.

"Guess we came at the wrong time, huh?" Rose said.

**The next day. (again)**

I opened the door to my apartment and flopped down on the couch. There was banging at the door and Edward's voice said, "Bella open this door! NOW!!" I ran to the door and peeked through the eye hole.

**Edward's POV**

Bella opened the door and she looked beautiful in a white tank top and jean cutoffs. _Shut up Edward!!_ I yelled at myself. "Bella, can I come in?" I said as calmly as I could. Bella nodded and opened the door wider.

I went in and sat down on the couch. I patted the spot next to me and Bella came and sat down. "Look Bella, Tanya is not cheating on me." I said. "You must have seen someone else with Jacob.

"I talked to Tanya, she said…

"_Tanya, can I talk to you?" I said. "Sure thing, baby." Tanya cooed. "You would never cheat on me. Would you?" I said._

"_Me? Never Edward." Tanya looked shocked. "But dumping you is a whole story." _

"_What!" I said. "What did you say?" "I said, 'I love you, I'd never cheat on you!' _

"_Good." I said. I was distracted by Bella's voice saying, "I love you."_

"Oh." Bella said. "I see. Sorry Edward." "But Bella, I still can't believe you lied to me." I said. "Edward, you know what? I don't see. I know what I saw and I saw Tanya and Jacob kissing." Bella said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "And if my friend won't believe me then, I guess you're not my friend. Get out of my apartment Edward."

I got off the couch and walked to the door. "Bella, Jacob was right. He said you were a- Bella, you're not even worth it." I turned and walked out the door, to my silver Volvo. I got in a drove back to my house.

I opened the door and heard giggling coming from upstairs. I went up, my anger fading, and opened my bedroom door.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" I screamed.

**OHH CLIFFY!! So I really like this chapter except that my Edward/Bella fight wasn't that bad… SOO this is a lemony chapter. Upsetting.**

**How many of you checked out my friend's story? Do any of you have any Q&A? (questions and answers) What is Juno's boyfriend's name in **_**Juno**_**? I have brain loss.**

**Review Button**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	14. Note Folder

**SO i messed up on this chapter, and thank u alicecullenluvsjasper! I promised I would fix it, so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight, SM does. On top of that sadness I don't own Oreos either.**

"It's not what it looks like!" Tanya worried, getting off Jacob and pulling a robe on.

"Oh yeah," I said sarcastically. "My fiancé on top of another guy _naked_ is not what it looks like!"

"Shut up Cullen!" Jacob Black snarled.

"Fuck you Jacob Black!" I yelled. "Tanya the fucking wedding is off!"

"Good! Now you can have your precious Bella," Tanya said.

"Don't you dare bring her into this!" I threatened. "I just did!" Tanya taunted.

"Bitch!" I yelled, running down the stairs.

I slammed the front door shut and ran to my Volvo. I got in deciding were I should go. I speed down the freeway hoping Jasper was home.

I stopped at their apartment building, hoping Bella wasn't out in the hallway.

"John," I nodded when I went through the front door. "Jasper's apartment, please." He glared at me but pressed the buzzer anyway. "Thanks." John nodded stiffly as I walked towards the elevator.

When the elevator reached his floor I got out. My anger was still boiling inside me as I trudged towards 13B. I knocked on the door hoping Alice wasn't home.

"Who is it," Jasper's dull voice called. "Edward," I replied.

"Come in," Jasper said. I opened the door and stepped inside. "Dude you look terrible!"

"Tell me about it," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You came at good timing, I was about to go get Luke and Seth."

"Can I come?"

"Sure,"

We went past the lobby earning me another glare from John. Once inside the Volvo, Jasper said, "What was that for?"

"I dunno," I admitted. "I got into a fight with Bella."

"That's why she's so upset! God, you're a jerk Edward!" Jasper said, his tone rising. "She loved you! Why couldn't you believe her?"

She _loved_ you. Bella doesn't love me anymore. I ruined everything.

Luckily we arrived at the elementary school. "I know Jasper, I feel horrible." I said, getting out.

"You can't fix it," Jasper said coldly, slamming the door.

We walked through the door to the gate towards the boys' classroom. Seth skipped 1st grade and was in second grade with Luke.

Jasper and I entered the boys classroom and walked towards the boys.

"Daddy!" Seth yelled, running towards Jasper.

"Edward?" Luke asked tentatively, walking over.

"Hi," I said softly, kneeling down to his height.

"I missed you!" Luke yelled, flinging himself at me wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Me too," I said hugging him back.

"Edward Cullen?" A nasally voice asked. I turned my head to see a familiar bleach blonde haired woman.

"Yes," I said, standing up.

"It's me, Lauren Mallory," Lauren said. "You remember, from high school?"

"Oh yeah, hi." I groaned inwardly. Lauren was a frigid bitch.

"Are you here with your friend?" She asked.

"Im actually picking Luke up," I answered, pointing towards Jasper, Seth, and Luke who were walking towards the parking lot. "He's Bella Swan's kid."

"Im picking my kids up, Emily and Sam." She motioned to the children next to her. "Maybe they can be friends and we could hang out!"

"Um, ok?"

I walked quickly to the parking lot. "Finally!" Seth said. We laughed and got into the car.

"I made some new friends today!" Luke announced. "Who?" I asked.

"Sam and Emily Mallory," Once Luke said that I groaned.

"Luke's girlfriend was very upset. Emily kept flirting with Luke in front of Renesme." Seth said, eyeing Luke.

We stopped in front of the apartment. Jasper and Seth got out and went inside.

"Luke?" I asked. "Yeah?" He said.

"Give this to your Mommy, please?" I said, holding a folded piece of paper.

"OK," Luke said, putting the paper in a folder before replacing it in his backpack. He got out and I watched him go inside the building before I drove away.

**Bella's POV**

"Hi Mummy!" Luke said, running to give me a hug. "I made new friends! Sam and Emily Mallory."

"That's good! Do you want a snack?" I said. Luke nodded his head vigorously. "Oreos, please?" He gives me his Luke smile.

I laughed and gave him a piggy back ride to the kitchen. I sat him down on the table and went into the pantry to get the Oreos and the refrigerator to get milk.

I set them down on the table and sat in a chair across from Luke. We each grabbed a cookie and pulled them apart. Then we proceeded to lick the middle and stick them back together and dunk them in milk. Then we eat them.

After snack I helped Luke with homework and ate some dinner. I let Luke play some video games.

I checked his backpack for his note folder. The teacher assigned him a folder for notes when he needed things and such. I pulled out some papers and saw a folded piece.

I unfolded it and gasped.

_Dear Bella, _

_Im so sorry. You were right about everything. I want to make up for it but if you never want to see me again then I understand. _

_But if you do meet me by the playground at 9 o'clock tonight. _

_Love, Edward_

I grabbed my cell phone and hit speed dial number 2. "Alice come over here, now!" I ordered.

A few minutes later Alice was at the front door. "What did you need?" Alice gasped.

"I'll explain everything later, I promise." I rushed. "Just watch Luke and get him to bed soon."

I ran out the door and hopped in my red Chevy truck. I drove to the playground as fast as I could. I checked the clock radio, 9:12 pm.

_Crap._

Finally I reached the playground. I stumbled out of the car and ran to the bushes. I smiled when I saw Edward.

"Hi," He said softly.

We started walking towards the meadow, silently. I followed Edward to the tree in the middle of the meadow. We sat down and stared at each other.

"Im so sorry, Bella." Edward apologized.

"It's ok," I said.

"How can you forgive me so easily?"

"I don't know," I admitted.

"How Bella?" Edward said. "I hurt you badly, and you just forgive me like that!" He snapped his fingers.

Edward sighed then turned towards me. "Jasper said you loved me."

I blushed and hung my head. Of course Jasper would tell.

"Do you?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

I nodded and blushed some more. "Kiss me," Edward demanded. "If you want to."

I pressed my lips against his hesitantly. He broke away and looked down at me. "You didn't have to." Edward said.

"But I wanted to." I smiled bringing my lips to his again.

**Oh, how cute! E&B fluff! *smiles***

**Review Button**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	15. Items and Innocently

**I am so sorry for not updating yesterday! Login kept saying, **_**sorry but login is having technical difficulties. Please try again in a few minutes.**_** That was this morning. Now it's freakin' 9:00 p.m.! WTF?!?!? (Sorry for my, French, if you'll call it that.) **

I broke away again and stared up. "Edward, I don't know if this will work." I admitted. I leaned back against the tree and hung my head. I felt his eyes on me but I didn't greet them.

"Why?" Edward said. "You don't trust me, that's not good for a relationship." I answered. "Oh." Edward sighed. I felt his fingers under my chin, pulling my head up.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I never meant, I never meant to-" Edward stuttered. "I am a jerk. Isabella Swan, I understand if you never want to see me again."

"Edward, no." I said, getting upset. "Look, Bella if you don't trust me, I get it. This is what I get for not believing you." Edward argued, standing up. He started walking away but then turned around.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I always have, no matter what." Edward said. "Ever since I saw you in preschool. Remember that time I hid the gerbil? I did that so I could sit up front with _you_. I kissed in freshman year because Emmett dared me to. I didn't to that because he dared me. I did that because I love you."

Edward walked away, back towards the park. I stood up and ran after him. I jumped on his back, startling him. Edward steadied him self and turned around. "Edward Anthony Cullen, I love you to. I always have and always will." I stated. "We can work out our differences, Edward! We can re-build our trust again!"

"Bella, don't try to make me feel better." Edward said, coldly. "What if you never gain your trust back in me? If you fake it to make me feel better, I couldn't live with myself."

"Why stop blocking your own happiness? I trust you already." I said. That made Edward seem a little frantic, but I saw happiness flash through his eyes. "Don't kid yourself Bella."

I sat down, tucking my legs under my chin. I felt hot tears burning down my face, singeing my cheeks.

**Edward's POV**

I felt horrible making her cry like that. I knelt down and rested my hand on her shoulder. I was a jerk. "Im sorry Bella. I always make you cry." I sighed. Bella lifted her head and stared at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

"It's ok Edward." Bella sniffed. She hated me and never wanted to be with me any more. "The thought of you not being with me, just made my insides hurt."

I stared at her intensely. Bella stilled loved me. "I still love you." Bella added, her cheeks turning red. I brushed my fingers against her cheek, the warmth spreading through me. I leaned in a kissed her gently.

"I love you, Bella." She leaned in for another kiss, twisting her hands in my hair. Bella opened her mouth slightly, and I followed. Rain poured down, unexpectedly. I broke away, chuckling. Bella joined in with me.

"You need to get back." I said, eyeing her shivering body. I swept her up, bridal style, carrying her to my car. "Myyy trrucckk." Bella stuttered. I set her inside and shut the door. I ran to my side and got inside. I whipped out my phone and called Emmett. "Emmett come get Bella's truck." I ordered. "Where?" Em's voice was thick with sleep while he spoke. I explained and thanked him. I asked Bella for her keys and ran out in the rain again.

I threw them in Bella's truck and slammed the door. I hopped in my Volvo again and started the engine. I looked at Bella's shivering figure and threw jacket from the backseat over her shoulders. I cranked the air to heat on full blast. We drove the rest of the way to Bella's apartment in silence.

I helped Bella out and snaked my arm around her waist. I nodded to John and he raised an eyebrow. I chuckled slightly and kept walking. I knocked on the door and a very angry Alice stepped out.

"Bella you make me wait till 12 a-" Alice stopped short when she noticed my arm around Bella's waist. I chuckled and led her inside. I saw Bella shoot her an I'll-explain-later look. She shut the door and said, "Well are we an item now?"

I laughed and said, "Sure thing." I pulled her into a kiss, but she broke away. "I don't want to kiss in wet clothes." Bella stated.

"You won't be wearing them for very long." I said. Her eyes went wide and she stared in shock. _Way to go, Edward!_ I thought.

Bella's face twisted into excitement and she jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist; tangling her hands in my hair. I led her to the bedroom kicking the door shut behind me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up the next morning with a sleeping Bella on top of me. I wrapped my arms her, and stared at her beautiful body. "Edward." Bella mumbled. I woke her up. Nice.

"No Edward! Don't go!!" Bella wailed. Bella was dreaming about me! It sent a thrill of joy through me. "Good you better stay."

"Edward." Bella repeated. I heard Luke arousing in the next room. I shook Bella gently, waking her up. Bella stared up, shocked to see me there. I chuckled quietly and whispered, "Luke's coming." She jumped up with a start.

Bella went over to her full length mirror and checked her self over. I joined her wrapping my arms around her waist. Bella put her head back and kissed me. "Beautiful body, if I may say so myself Bells." I said. Bella blushed, and went over to the dresser.

She threw me a shirt and shorts. "Were you expecting me?" I asked, curious. "No, Emmett gave me them as a joke for my 21st birthday." Bella answered, blushing again.

I grabbed my boxers from yesterday and slipped my 'new' clothes on. Bella had a blue nightgown on and bunny slippers. I smiled at her and kissed her lips again.

I laughed at her body language and she pouted, sticking her bottom lip out when I pushed her away gently. "You have responsibilities." I reminded her. "Responsibilities, schmonsibilities." Bella murmured, tangling her hands in my hair.

"Mommy!" Luke's voice called from the hallway. "Your door is locked!"

"Let me get it Bella." I whispered. Bella nodded and sat down on the bed.

I unlocked the door and opened it. "Good morning, Mom-" Luke stopped short and stared at me. "Edward?" Luke asked. I laughed and nodded. He poked my arm, shyly and then flung himself into my arms.

"Edward!" He said, joyful. I sat him down on the bed and wrapped my arms around Bella's shoulders. "Are you to an item now?" Luke's question was so innocent, it was so cute and child like. "Yep." Bella answered, kissing his hair.

"Prove it."

I leaned down and kissed Bella, for a few seconds then looked at Luke. "AWESOME!!" He yelled.

There was banging on the doorway and Alice's voice floated through. "Seth, cover your ears. Open this damn door Edward!!" Luke ran down the hallway and we followed him. Bella wrapped her arm around my waist and I did the same.

"Yes! I knew it would happen!" Alice squealed. "Way to go Eddy!" Emmett added. Alice grabbed Bella's arm, Rosalie did it to the other. They dragged her down the hallway into the bedroom, where last night...

"You finally scored Eddy!" Em said. "Nice, Edward." Jasper said, slapping me on the back.

"Was it hott?" I punched Emmett in the arm and Jasper hooted with laughter.

**Bella's POV**

"Spill!" Rose commanded plopping me down on the bed. Alice was bouncing up and down on the bed. "Well, Edward slipped Luke this note." I began. "It told me to meet him at his meadow." "He took you to his meadow?" Alice interrupted.

"And we kissed, fought, made up kissed again and it started raining. He drove me here and kissed me again. I didn't want to kiss in wet clothes and he said," I blushed fiercely. "And what?" They both demanded, excited.

"He said, 'You won't be wearing them for long.'" Alice and Rose both bouncing now, squealed so loud. "Any more?" Alice questioned.

"I uh, went kinda, crazy at that and we kissed, made out, and then it escalated up." I blushed so hard; I thought my cheeks were permanently red.

**OHH filler chapter. Sorry for those of you who looked for my story, Bad Dreams? And didn't get anything. It wouldn't load so im so sorry! You guys I have bad news. I go back to school tomorrow. No more daily updates and lots of homework. Were looking an updates possibly Wednesday and definitely Friday night.**


	16. Necessities

**I apologize for not updating! Im working on another new story, I'll Help You. It's a really crappy title, but I couldn't think of anything else. But here is Chapter 16!  
**

"Breakfast time Bella!" Emmett's booming voice announced. "Pancakes, chocolate chips!"

We laughed and headed out to the kitchen. "Bella, love." Edward said, coming over. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the lips.

"It's right in front of me and I still can't believe it!" Alice's high soprano voice exclaimed. Edward chuckled at that then broke away. "I want pancakes!" Emmett whined. Rosalie went over and slapped his arm. "That's rude to beg at someone else's home!" Rose said. "Oh Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I need some milk, now."

We all laughed at that. "Were going to play G.I. Joe's Mommy!" Luke said. Seth and Luke ran to his bedroom, laughing.

"So Bella, did you and Edward sleep together?" Emmett questioned. I blushed furiously and shook my head. "No, we didn't!" I lied.

"But you were in the bedroom together!" Emmett declined.

I shook my head. Emmett furrowed his brow in confusion, his head cocked to the side. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Now I know what you meant! I was just pointing out the fact that you were in the bedroom together! Pervert! Trying to damage my pure whole goodness mind!"

I blushed harder at that. "But you did! Edward told me." Emmett finished. I gave Edward a look and turned back to the batter.

"You know when I met Alice; my Dad gave me this whole speech I think you need to here." Jasper said, wrapping his arm around Alice's waist. "You two might know what Im talking about." He nodded towards Emmett and Rose. Jasper turned back to us. "When a man loves a woman very very much, sometimes certain things occur… and it's very important to be aware of what these actions are and the possible consequences that could arise because of them – Argh!"

Jasper fell out of his chair, clutching his forehead. Edward was standing there laughing at Jasper's startled figure. "A spoon?" Jasper questioned. "I could have done better!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Love?" Edward asked. He had his arms around my waist and his lips in my hair. I turned in his arms so I was looking at him. "I need some, uh necessities if I shall be living here."

I stared at him in shock. "What? Oh Im sorry, I shouldn't have made an assumption. Alice well, you know Alice." Edward said his face apologetic.

I arched my neck, leaning up to kiss his lips lightly. "What makes you think I don't want you?" I questioned. Edward was speechless for once.

"Do you want to live with me? Alice, the psychic, predicted it so it must happen." I continued. Edward chuckled at that and said, "Yes love, of course I'll live with you." He got up of the couch and stood up.

"Don't go!" I moaned, sitting up. "I need my manly stuff." Edward said. "I don't want to go, but I need my stuff."

I pulled his shirt so he was at my eye level. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips against his.

I forced his lips open with my tongue. I played with his tongue a bit while I unbuttoned and rebuttoned his jeans button.

Edward slipped his hands under the front of my shirt. That was the response I was waiting for. I broke away immediately. We gasped for air at the kiss.

Edward pouted, his bottom lip sticking out. His green eyes were smoldering and full of lust. I laughed at his expression and said, "Have fun with your necessities." I got up of the couch and headed into the kitchen.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist. They turned me around fiercely, but carefully. "You can't do that!" Edward complained. "Do what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Isabella you know exactly what! Turning me on to then just leaving me there to go get my stuff!"

I laughed at him. "You need your stuff, though." I argued. He sighed and then turned back to me. His eyes were now full of mischief.

He pulled me to his body, as if he wanted me to be his prisoner. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

**Edward's POV  
**

I would start this kiss slow, playing with her. I cupped her face with my hands gently and touched my lips softly with hers. Hers were gentle and shy, hesitant. I ran my left hand down her neck and to her back while I pressed my lips once again to hers, hoping to encourage her. She tentatively wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back with some force.

That was the response I wanted.

I opened her lips with my tongue before focusing on her sugar-sweet tongue. I felt her wet tongue caress mine as her hands clutched my hair almost painfully.

I broke away knowing I had done my job. "Well I'll get my necessities now." I smirked. I looked her for a reaction.

She looked at me with her chocolate brown orbs. I could see she hated her earlier move. I chuckled and walked out the door.

~*~*~*~*

I opened the front door to my house. I heard rustling upstairs as I walked into the hallway. I walked up the stairs, groaning on each step. I opened the bedroom door to see Tanya surrounded by all my clothes and things.

"Get out of my house!" Tanya shrieked when she saw me.

**You gotta love that Emmett in there! And Jasper! Personally I love the kiss Edward gave Bella better than the kiss she gave Edward!**

**Anywho! Check out my other new story, I'll help you!**


	17. Some One Else Did

**OMS!! I was watching Zathura with my 4 year old brother and I flipped out. Its got Josh Hutcherson, some little kid, and KRISTEN STEWART!! I was really bored so I was messing around with the remote. Then I looked up and I saw Kristen Stewart! She was frozen; Josh and the kid froze her. **

**I jumped up, and was like, "OMS ITS BELLA!" My brother said, "Sit down! I cant see." **

**He ruined my perfect moment. **

**BUT the little kid played 6¾ year old Danny. He was so cute! Does anybody know his name? Anywho I have a song!  
**

_Say your sorry,_

_That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause I honestly believed in you_

**White Horse Taylor Swift**

**Previously:**

"_Get out of my house!" Tanya shrieked when she saw me._

* * *

"This is my house Tanya." I said. I was having a hard time without screaming at her. "Bella, Luke, and I are going to live here, so I recommend _you_ getting out of my house."

"You live with Bella and your bratty son!"

"Luke is not my son."

"Bella didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Tanya smirked. "Remember the graduation party? Apparently you and Bella had sex. You didn't use a condom, bad Edward.

"Bella ran away and had Luke." Tanya finished.

I stared in shock, unbelieving. "Not believing me Eddie?" Tanya cooed. "Look at these I swiped from her."

She shuffled with some papers she had on the nightstand. "Here." Tanya thrust some papers at me.

I looked at them, still speechless. It was a sonogram of a baby in a womb. I turned it over and read the fine print.

**Isabella Swan**

**7 months pregnant**

**December 12 2004**

7 months after May.

"_I have something for you." She says quietly, and blushing. She leans up and kisses me. 13 years of resentment are let lose inside of me I kiss her back leading her to the bed._

I vaguely remembered having sex with Bella that night. We were both drunk, I bet she didn't remember.

"See Edward? Never trust Isabella." Tanya hissed the last word.

I ran out of the room down the stairs. I yanked my Volvo's door open as I unlocked the car. I drove over the speed limit, going 100 mph.

I pulled into a spot not caring where. I walked quickly over the sand. I went to the farthest edge of the beach.

I lay down on sand waves crashing around my feet.

I should have never trusted Bella.

**You don't know how bad I wanted to stop here!  
**

**Bella's POV**

Edward should have been back by now. I was worried to death, pacing around my kitchen.

"He's fine!" Jasper repeated. He was leaning on the counter watching me.

"Edward would have been back by now!"

"Bella!" Jasper sighed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Bella, he texted me!" Alice squealed. She bounced over, handing me her phone.

From: Edward Cullen

_I'm not coming back. No questions Alice. _

_Bella's worried sick_

From: Edward Cullen

_I don't care. I lost my trust in her._

"Why?" I cried. Alice was texting furiously. "I would call him, but he won't answer!" Alice said.

Edward hated me. My phone buzzed in my back pocket. Hopefully it was Edward.

_Edward is upset. You should have told him about Luke before someone else did…_

_3 Tanya!_

"That bitch!" I screeched. "I was going to tell Edward about Luke when he got home!! Tanya told him!"

"What?" Jasper shouted. He grabbed my phone and read the text.

"Go to the beach Bella." Alice commanded. "Edward always goes there when he's sad." I nodded and mumbled thanks.

I drove as fast as possible in my truck. Damn it for not being able to go past 60 mph! I arrived at the beach pulling in next to a silver Volvo.

I ran down to the beach without tripping. No one was there on that dreary day. I sprinted down the right side of the beach scanning the perimeters. No Edward.

I spotted a figure close to the pier. "EDWARD!" I called. He turned towards me as he heard me.

"Edward, I-" But he cut me off.

"Why didn't you tell me, Bella?" he asked.

"I was going to," I said, "I couldn't do it. I wanted to but..."

"I thought I could trust you," he said softly.

"Edward, I love you. Please, don't do this!" I begged pathetically.

"What can I do then, Bella?" Edward said, his voice rising. "You hid the fact from me that I am a father. Your kept him from me for 6 years. Was I not special enough to know? Apparently evryone else was. Except me. Did you keep Luke from me because you were so selfish?

"No, it's not that Edward!" I said.

"What was it then, Bella? You actually have a valid reason for not telling me?"

"I was scared…" I whispered, my voice cracking. "I didn't know what to do."

"I would've been too," Edward said, "That would have scared the hell out of me, but that's no reason not to tell me. We could've gone through it together, if you had told me. "

There was a pause and then he started again, "This whole time you said how Luke didn't have a dad, it was me?"

I nodded, afraid to speak.

"You should have told me. I would have been there."

"But instead you ran away like a coward and didn't tell me what happened," he continued, "How does that make anything better, Bella?"

"I…" I couldn't come up with an answer for him, "I don't know."

"Bye," He said, and then started walking away.

"Edward, wait!" I called, running after him.

"Don't follow me. I don't need you." Edward kept walking away.

I broke down, curling up into a ball, crying as I watched his figure fade away into the mist.

**Poor Bella. You noticed how I used a song! Does anyone have any ideas for the other chapters?**


	18. Wet clothes and Dangerous Trees

**I think we need a little Alice in here…**

"Alice, there fine." Jasper said. "It doesn't feel right!" I exclaimed. I couldn't explain it, but I just had this feeling it was bad.

Ever since I turned nine I was kind of physic. I didn't have visions or anything but when I got my 'feelings' they were usually right.

"_You'll get hurt Edward!" the little girl shouted. "Shut up Alice! I can do this!" Edward shouted back. _

_7 year old Edward was climbing the big tree in the backyard. It was at least 10 ft off the ground._

"_Don't your going to get hurt!" Alice pleaded. Edward stuck his tongue out and said, "Your not fyic like the doctor says you are!" _

_Alice had a few tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at her twin. "I hate you Edward. You're a horrible brother." Alice ran inside slamming the screen door. _

'_She should let me do what I want!' Edward thought. He did feel bad but Alice was always telling him what do._

_Edward started climbing down the gigantic tree. He was pretty far of the ground so he had to be careful. His footing slipped halfway, "HELP!" Edward screamed as he dangled from the branch. _

_Alice and Rosalie came running out of the house. There faces were masked in the same feature of shock and horror. Edward's left hand slipped as he screamed. He was unable to get his footing back or his hand on the branch. _

_Edward tumbled to the ground as his other hand slipped. "My arm!" Edward cried from the ground. His arm was bent the wrong way._

_~*~*~*~*_

_**After Edward went to the doctor**_

"_Alice?" Edward's voice was quiet. Alice looked up from her book, "What?" _

"_I'm sorry." _

"_It's ok."_

"_Am I really that bad a brother?" _

_Alice laughed and gave her brother a hug. "Can I sign your cast?" Edward smiled and nodded. Alice ran to get a marker and then came back. _

"_Pink?" Edward said disapprovingly. "Yep." She started writing her name in small, neat writing. "I could never hate you. You're my brother." Alice said. _

_Edward smiled crookedly and pulled her into a one arm hug. "You're my favorite sister."_

We told each we hated each other a bunch of times after that but whoever made the other mad would say; "Pink?" and then we would laugh and apologize.

I pulled out my phone and called Bella. Again. "No answer!" I said.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset_

The familiar ring tone of my phone started playing. I looked at the screen and saw a picture of Edward.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Alice, its Edward. I broke up with Bella at the beach." Edward said.

"What? How could you?"

"I did. She lied to me, Alice!"

"Bella was going to tell you about Luke when you came back!" I cried.

"You knew to, huh? I bet Jasper and everyone did to!" His voice rose.

"Don't you dare bring Jasper into this!"

Jasper grabbed the phone out my hands. He started yelling and cussing at Edward. "You did that to my cousin?!" Jasper bellowed.

I yanked it out of his hands. "I hate you Edward. I mean it this time." Then I hung up. I wrapped my arms around Jasper's waist. I buried my face into his stomach crying.

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and rubbed my back. "It's ok." He whispered rubbing my back.

"I hate him, Jasper!" I wailed. "I know." Jasper said.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't remember where I was. I sat up, blinking. All the memories rushed through my head.

"_This will be the last time you ever see me."_

I stood up shakily. Tears were streaming down my face as I walked towards my car. I drove blindly, not knowing where I was going.

I cut the engine and looked around. I had brought myself to a fancy neighborhood. I got out of my car, still crying.

I had no control of my feet as the brought me to the biggest house. I opened the door, surprised it was unlocked.

I heard strange choking sounds from upstairs. I followed the sounds as I wandered through the house,

I reached the top of a staircase, still following the sounds. I opened the closest door and my mouth fell open.

Tanya was sitting on the floor crying. I must have made a noise because her head shot up instantly.

"What are you doing here?" Tanya hissed, standing up.

"I don't know." I admitted, whispering. "He doesn't love me!"

She laughed cruelly. "See what happens when you lie?"

"You bitch, you did this to me!" I screeched. I lunged towards her; I was going to strangle her. I was knocked out of the air, the breath taken out of me.

I glanced up at my knocker and wrinkled my nose. "Jacob?" I questioned.

"No, the Easter bunny! Of course it's me!" He rolled his eyes as if it was the dumbest question in the world.

I glared at him, standing up. "Where's Edward?" Jacob sneered.

"He left her!" Tanya answered for me. I gave her a death look, she smirked. "Goody boy Edward left you now, did he?" Jacob smirked, too.

"Shut up Jacob!" I yelled. "Im not the one dating a slut!"

Tanya's eyes were full of anger now, the laughter completely gone. "Bitch!" Tanya screamed. "You are a worthless piece of shit! And your bratty son is an evil little whore!"

"Don't you dare bring Lucas into this!"

"I just did."

That was it. I clenched my hands into fists so hard my knuckles were white. The satisfying crunch was heard as my fist hit her face.

"Bitch!" Tanya yelled, clutching her nose. "You'll pay for this! I promise!"

I ran out of the house and into my truck. Surprisingly the roaring sound of my truck was oddly comforting.

I felt chills running through me as I realized my clothes were still soaked from the rain. I got out of my truck and went into the apartment complex.

"Bella-" John was cut off. "I'll explain later." I huffed and ran past him. I didn't bother taking the elevator so I took the stairs.

At floor 6 I opened the door. I knocked on my door, I forgot the keys. It opened to reveal a tear faced Alice.

"Bella!" Alice cried, wrapping her tiny arms around my waist. I laughed half-heartedly at her actions.

"Alice, who is it?" Jasper's voice called. His figure stood in the door, a surprised expression on his face. "Bella!" Jasper said. He wrapped his arms around us both.

Jasper looked down at me an amused facial expression on his face. "You're wet." He said, disapprovingly. "Come back, you're warm." I moaned. He laughed and pulled us tighter.

"Group hug!" No one could mistake Emmett's voice from anywhere. I looked up from my spot on Jasper's shoulder.

I felt Emmett's strong arms snake around us. "I'd hug, but my outfit is way more important than being wet." Rosalie said.

We laughed then broke away. I gave her a hug anyway, laughing. Rose stepped back, trying not to smile. "This shirt cost like, 54 dollars alone!" Rose was laughing before she finished her sentence.

"Auntie Alice, I want Mommy!" Luke said. He was standing in the doorway, his bronze hair more messy than usual. He had one hand rubbing his eye, the other holding a tattered blue blanket.

"Mommy!" Luke yelled, noticing me. He ran at me into my open arms.

He lifted his head up. "I missed you." Luke said. "And your soaking wet."

**We haven't seen the end of Tanya and Jacob yet! Total drama, but no one will guess it _and_ it involves a very frightened Luke. It will happen in about 2 chapters. **

**I have a challenge here for you!**

"**Tanya and Jacob are big, huge, *insert words/profanities of choice*, and I, *insert penname here*, think they should *insert nasty scenario here*."**

**Send it in via review and the next chapter will have some of the best ones mentioned!**


	19. Seats and Positives

**You guys TOTALLY owe me. I should be doing homework, but Im writing. I wrote this during math, I just had to say that. Im so pissed off. I have all my lovely fans, and reviewers but hardly **_**anyone**_** did my 'challenge'. Only two people out of all my reviews. I promised they'd be up here so here they are. **

"**Tanya and Jacob are big, huge, pains in the butt who have done nothing but try and ** up Edward and Bella's lives, and I, motherduckatschool, think they should die a mutilated, long, horrible, extremely painful shark attack on there own personal hell of a holiday."**

**Tanya and Jacob are big huge asses, and I liv:), think they should die. Jk umm they should ...idk **

**It's the thoughts that count. This chapter is dedicated to liv3609, motherduckatschool, and alicecullenluvsjasper. Its dedicated to liv and mdas(motherduckatschool) obviously. And alicecullenluvsjasper because she pointed out a HUGNORMOSS mistake in chpts 13 & 14. If your still here alicecullenluvsjasper, I have a message. Chpt 14 is under construction, it made a I most likely deleted it or it's a technical glitch which I hardly doubt. **

"Kid, if you do that one more time," I threatened.

"Then what?" He taunted, kicking my seat again.

I growled and turned around in my seat. My back was so freakin sore, it wasn't funny anymore. The little twerp had been kicking my seat for almost 2 hours on our flight from Los Angeles to Forks.

"Edward, Edward Cullen?"

I turned my head to the isle to see the one and only, Lauren Mallory.

Dammit.

I nodded and said a quick hello. "That's cool, were both going to Forks. I'm visiting Mom and Dad, with my kids, Emily and Sam." Lauren said. I saw a little girl next to Lauren, most likely Emily.

"Im Emily. Your friend's boy, Luke, is so cute!" Emily said.

"Punk!" I yelled turning around in my seat again. "Sam, what are you doing?" Lauren scolded the little boy, who was kicking my seat.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Please fasten all seatbelts, put your trays up and locked, and stow carry-ons. We are about to land in Seattle." The pilot's voice came over the loud speaker.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Edward?!" Mom gasped. She reached wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Mom." I said, unwrapping her arms. "Can I stay for a while?"

"Sure thing, dear."

I ran upstairs into my old room. It was so comforting, with my black leather couch, king sized bed, rows of music, lush golden carpet, and windows for the walls.

I flopped down on the couch, previous events rushing into my head.

Luke is my kid I had with Bella. She lied, and everyone else knew. And a whole bunch of other crap in my life.

"Edward?" Dad said, knocking on my door. "Come in." I muttered.

He came in and sat down on the corner of my bed. "What's wrong, son?" Dad asked.

"Luke is my son. I had a one night stand with Bella, 7 years ago!" I exclaimed, sitting up.

Dad gaped at me clearly shocked. "Well Luke does look quite a bit like you," Dad murmured. "He's got your hair and dimples."

"I know! Bella didn't tell me though." I said, softly. "I don't think she ever was,"

"How did you find out then?"

"Tanya overheard them onetime and she blackmailed Bella with it. Then I guess something went wrong and she told me." I explained.

"You believe Tanya, she betrayed you, but yet you choose to believe her?" Dad questioned. He stood up and walked out the door.

"Dad, listen. Bella said it was true! She lied to me and said Luke never had a father!" I shouted.

I could hear Dad telling Mom from downstairs, then Mom probably talking on the phone to Alice.

I argued with myself about the truth.

My phone rang and I answered it. I shouldn't have.

"Edward Cullen." Alice said.

"What, Alice?" I snapped.

"Don't use that tone with me! Bella hates you, I hate you, everyone does. You know what Bella told me? She said she talked with Luke. He's angry at you. He might be seven, but he is smarter than a 10 year old.

"He understands. I don't. Why could you do that to Bella? She loved you."

"Shut up Alice. She was selfish. She didn't share Luke!"

"Did she tell you why?"

"She said she was scared."

"And?" Alice prompted.

"That's it."

"She didn't tell you at the time because she didn't want to screw up your life because of one stupid drunken mistake!" Alice told me, "I had told her all about you, your ambition to be a doctor, what you wanted to achieve in your life! She didn't want you to give all that up in favor of a child born out of wedlock! She didn't want you to throw away your life for an unexpected mistake!"

"Oh," I said again, "But Alice, it wasn't a mistake. If I could go back to that night, there's only one thing I'd do differently and that's wake up first and not let her get away. I would have stuck by her, of course I would. I love her."

"Yes, but she didn't know that at the time. And she didn't tell me anything so I couldn't tell her how you'd react," Alice sighed sadly, "And do you know why she didn't tell you now?"

"No," I mumbled. I didn't want to know. I felt guilty enough already.

"Because she didn't want you to reject her and Luke. She was scared that you would hate her for keeping it from you for this long and that you'd cut them out of your life. She thought that it would be better for both you and Luke to have contact with one another, even if you didn't know. She wanted Luke to know his Dad and she wanted you to know your son. She didn't want rejection. She was doing what she thought was right for you and for Luke, not what was right for her. She's so selfless, Edward."

"I know." Then I hung up. Alice thankfully let me be.

**Bella's POV**

**In the story at least a month passed. You haven't missed much. Just Luke asking questions about Edward and everyone being pissed off at Edward.**

A moan escaped my lips as I fell to the floor. I caught myself on the sink.

I checked it again to be sure.

**Kind of cliffy, but can anyone guess what happened?**

**Preview**

**Chpt 19: Edward ran home to Mommy. Somethings wrong with Bella…**

**Chpt 20: Bella runs away to find Edward**

**Chpt 21: Something horrible, cliffy ending**

**Chpt 22: Surprise POV**

**Chpt 23: Resolution or Falling Action**

**Chpt 24: Epilogue**

**That's how I hope it turns out. None of you can guess what happens! Muwahahaha! **


	20. You Found Me

**Here it is, the none plagiarized chapter 20! *cue clapping* I have a song, finally!  
**

_I found God on the corner of 1__st__ and Amistad _

_Where the west all but one_

_All alone smoking his last cigarette_

_I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything."_

_Where were you when everything was falling apart?_

_All my days spent by the telephone, that never rang._

_All I needed was a call that never came_

_To the corner of 1__st__ and Amistad_

**You Found Me by The Fray**

"Luke, Mommy has to go somewhere." I said, throwing a t-shirt into my bag.

"Can I come? Please?" He asked, his brown eyes smoldering.

I wanted to say yes, so bad. "I want you to come, but I have to do something, important."

"If you want me, take me!"

"Sweetie-" I started, but Luke cut me off.

"You never wanted me! Sam Mallory said I was a mistake, I wasn't supposed to be born! It's true, isn't it?" Luke accused, his eyes watering.

"No honey, I want you I've always wanted you," I said, reaching over to hug him.

"Liar!" Luke shouted, running out of my room as his tears finally flowed over.

I wanted to chase after him, tell him everything. But I couldn't. Luke really was a mistake, but I never thought so. He was my whole reason for being, my soul, and my heart.

Luke was another piece ripped out of my heart and stomped on the floor. My heart ached, feeling horrible.

"Bella," Jasper's voice called.

"In here." I shouted half-heartedly. I heard him jogging towards my room, his tennis shoes slapping against the wooden floor.

"What did you need," Jasper asked, leaning against my door frame.

I shoved some socks into my suitcase and turned towards him. "I'm going somewhere and I need someone to watch Luke." I rushed, putting my toiletries in the top compartment.

"Sure, but where are you going?" His eyes narrowed, searching my face for clues.

"I'll explain when I get there," I said. "Please?"

"Tell me. Now." Jasper demanded.

"I'm so sorry." I said, zipping my suitcase.

"That's all I get? A sorry?" Jasper questioned.

"I'll explain when I get there," I repeated. I yanked my suitcase off the bed and walked over to him.

I gave him a one armed hug and said, "Thanks."

"Bella, be careful," Jasper warned, guessing my plan. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

I started walking down the hallway. "What the hell am I supposed to tell Luke?"

"You'll think of something," I called.

I paused in front of Luke's closed door. I felt my eyes tearing up as I heard him sobbing in his room.

I had to keep walking. I would make it up to Luke and Jasper somehow when I got back.

~*~*~*~*

I shivered in my thin jacket, pulling it tighter around me. I stepped outside, into the cold pouring rain.

"Isabella Swan?" A voice said. I turned around hearing someone call my name.

"Dad?" A small gasp escaped my lips as I recognized the curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Bella!" Dad said in delight. He ran over and gave me a hug.

"Hi dad," I said, returning the hug. "Can we go in the car?"

"Oh yeah sure." Dad was oddly embarrassed.

Once inside the warm police cruiser and we drove away from the airport, dad started asking questions.

"What are you doing here?" Dad exclaimed. "Do you know how worried I was when Jasper called and said you were going somewhere?"

"I didn't know he would call you," I whispered.

"Answer my questions." Dad demanded.

"I need to talk to Edward." I stated.

"Edward Cullen?" Dad said.

I nodded. "Yeah,"

"The same little punk ass kid who got you pregnant?" Dad said, his tone rising.

I nodded again, scared this time.

"I need a few words with him, to then."

"No, dad please don't. It was a drunken mistake he didn't know what he was doing," I said, shaking. "Just please take me to the Cullen's house."

"Fine," He grunted. "But why are you here?"

"Edward didn't know," I whispered. "He didn't know about Luke. I was going to tell him when he got back! He misunderstood."

"Worthless piece of crap," Dad muttered.

We drove in silence the rest of the way. Soon I recognized the familiar path to the Cullen house.

Dad pulled up in front of the house, cutting the engine. "Do you want me to stay?" Dad asked.

"No thanks. I can do it." I said, climbing out.

"Call me if you need me, Bells. And before you go, I've missed you."

"Sure Dad. Thanks for everything." I leaned back in the car and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye Bella."

I ran for the safety of the porch. Once under I watched Dad drive away. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Bella?" Carlisle said, shock written all over his face.

"Yes, is Edward here?" I asked, suddenly impatient.

"In his room, go on up." Carlisle let me come in and I raced up the stairs.

I slowed to a walk at the top off the stairs. I went to the end of the hallway, to the last door. I held my breath as I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Edward said, in a dull voice.

I walked in and saw him leaning over a bag, clothes strewn all around. "Bella," Edward gasped, turning around.

And then the tears gave way. All of the tears that I should have cried when I was in the bathroom with my positive pregnancy test came out now. They flooded down my face, silently as I watched Edward.

He came over and we stared at each other for a spilt second. Then his arms were around me pulling me into his chest.

Though my tears didn't cease, I felt a hell of a lot better in his arms, him whispering 'it's ok' into my ear as I cried into his shirt. My wet jacket was probably making him wet, but he wasn't complaining.

He led me to his bed and we sat down. Edward pulled me onto his lap, his arms never unwrapping themselves.

"What's wrong?" He whispered into my ear.

I took a deep breath for the millionth time that day.

"Bella, please tell me. You're scaring me. Is Luke ok? Did something happen?"

"He's fine. Except he hates me." I whispered, new tears cascading down my face.

"What happened?" Edward said, stroking my hair.

"Nothing," I said.

"Is it you? Are you ok?" Edward said, dropping the subject.

"Almost," I replied, honestly.

"Please tell me," Edward begged.

"I'm pregnant." I said, looking down.

"What?" He stared at me, eyes questioning me.

"I know you don't want this," I said, motioning to my stomach. "But I thought you should be the first to know."

"What?" Edward repeated, awestruck.

"It's simple!" I said, my anger turning on. "We slept together and I got pregnant!"

"You think I don't want this?" Edward accused.

"Yes," I said quietly.

Hesitantly, Edward lifted my chin up with his fingertips. "This is our chance for us to be good parents! We screwed up with Luke, but we can do it right this time, Bella."

"You want this baby?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Edward leaned in a kissed me softly for a few seconds.

"That answers everything," I said after we broke away. Edward flashed me a crooked grin that would have made me lose my balance if I was standing.

He kissed me again, pulling me back onto the bed. "I'm sorry," Edward murmured, his lips against my neck. "I should have used protection."

"It's ok," I replied. His lips were warm against my neck, hands hot on my waist. "You're forgiven."

He chuckled softly. "One thing though," Edward said, eyeing me with disapproval. "You need to change your shirt and jacket, there soaked." He sat us both up into sitting positions on his bed.

He unzipped my jacket and pulled it off slowly. Then Edward slipped his hands under my shirt, pulling it over my head. "I never gave you full punishment for that 'necessities' thing." Edward smiled, devishly. He pushed me back onto the bed, pinning me down.

**Gasp! Wow longest chapter so far. Big wow. SO poor Luke is feeling neglected. Don't worry, him and Bella will get along. But next chapter is a cliffy and a special point of view. I know I said in chapter 22, but the person will have POV's in several chapters.**

**No one can guess who it is! *Muwahahaha***

**BTW i foreshadowed in here! i bet one of you lovely reviewers can guess what it was!**


	21. Indian Burns Suck

**I am sick. I have chills then I get hot and the cycle repeats over again, its like that Bella moment in Breaking Dawn. Except I don't have Seth for chills and Edward for hots. **

**Most of you guessed that Luke was the surprise POV. You were right! But this is how the chapter works out. First it Edward's POV then Luke's.**

I pulled Bella closer to me as I stroked her hair. She stirred at my sudden movement and her eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry," I murmured. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok," Bella replied groggily. She sighed burying her face in the crook of my neck.

I felt my shoulder getting wet as she made crying sounds. "Why are you crying?" I wondered.

"I miss Luke and he hates me!'" Bella sobbed.

"You know, I miss Luke to." I admitted. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"Ok."

I unplugged my cell phone and grabbed it from the nightstand. "Who do I call?" I asked.

"Jasper." Bella answered. I pressed a button on my phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Jasper said. "Hi Jasper." Bella said softly.

"Bella what happened?" Jasper fretted.

"I went to find Edward and tell him that," Bella took a deep breath. "That Im pregnant."

"Really? Bella that's great!" Jasper exclaimed. "Is Edward upset?"

"No, just happy." I answered for her.

"That's awesome." Jasper said.

"Don't tell anyone about the pregnancy." Bella demanded. "And thanks for watching Luke."

I could literally hear the smile in his voice as he promised. "Sure thing," Jasper promised.

"Can we talk to Luke?" Bella asked. "Sure," Jasper said. I heard him calling Luke and Luke ask who it was.

"No! I don't want to!" We could hear Luke shouting.

Bella looked at me, tears falling down her face.

**Luke's POV  
**

"Luke phone for you!" Uncle Jasper called. "Who is it?" I replied.

"Your Mummy and Edward," Jasper said.

"No! I don't want to!" I shouted running into my room. Mummy hated me, she never wanted me. Sam Mallory kept saying I was a mistake that I wasn't supposed to be alive.

"_My real daddy is Edward," I admitted. _

"_Really? Then why doesn't he know?" Sam sneered. _

"_Mummy didn't tell him," I whispered. _

"_Loser!" Sam said. "You were a mistake then; you're not supposed to be alive!" _

"_Am to!" I argued. _

"_Don't sass me Puke!" Sam yelled. He grabbed my arm and gave it an Indian Burn. _

"_Ow, stop!" I pleaded. "It hurts!"_

_Sam laughed cruelly and twisted it tighter. _

**A/N: In case you didn't know, and Indian Burn is when some puts both hands on your arm and twists it in the opposite direction. **

My arm was still red from that. Sam was mean and I didn't want to be his friend anymore. I only was because he threatened to beat up Seth. Seth wasn't a weak dork, but he didn't know how to fight.

"Luke!" Jasper shouted, coming into my room. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing," I muttered.

"You're lying," Jasper accused, sitting down on the bed.

"So? Did you ever have a Mom that never wanted you?" I screamed, tears flowing over.

"I didn't have a Mom that never wanted me. I had a Dad." Jasper said quietly.

I stared at him in shock wondering if he was making it up. "What happened?" I asked joining him on the bed.

"My dad left me when I was little. He didn't want me. When he found out Grandma Whitlock was pregnant with me he left." Jasper whispered pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Im sorry." I said, feeling guilty. I gave him a hug and apologized again.

"You're Mom does love you. She would do anything for you." Jasper said.

I scoffed at that reached up to play with my necklace key chain thing. It wasn't there.

"Crap." I whispered.

"Were did you learn that language?" Jasper questioned.

"Emmett." I answered. "My key is gone!"

"We'll find it, don't worry." Jasper said. "When did you have it on last?"

"Let's see." I said thoughtfully. "I had it this morning, at school but at daycare I took it off."

"Why?"

"Mrs. Black told me to. But I forgot to get it back!" I wailed.

**I wanted to make Luke's POV longer but nothing else fit. Sorry. I feel a lot better now and I don't think im sick anymore. **

**Who the hell is Mrs. Black? (that's kinda really obvious once you think about it)**

**Did you like Luke's POV?**

**I cried a little when I wrote the Bella upsetting phone call though.**


	22. Important, please read!

**im really sorry but the story is going under the category _On Hold_**

**my greatgrandpa is very sick and he most likely not gonna make it through tonight. ive known him my whole life and he is a big part of it. were not sure if my mum, big brother, and i are going to fly up because if we do we dont have the money for a funeral. **

**im really sorry but i cant continue for a while. **

**-Brianna**


	23. Parent Teacher Confrences

**Im only updating because my brother (he's my personal Beta) said i should update if i had this chapter written. Here you go, lovely people. You were right. Mrs. Black is Tanya.**

"We have to go back. _Now._" I demanded.

"I have tickets for one person, though. I was coming back today." Edward said sheepishly.

"Edward, please." I begged.

"Don't worry love, I'll get us tickets." Edward got up off the bed and pulled yesterday's cargo shorts on. "Better put some clothes on quickly though." Edward added, kissing my forehead.

I blushed and smiled hallf-hear

heartedly. "Problem though. My clothes are in my Dad's police cruiser," I groaned.

"I have some old clothes I swiped from Em when we were teenagers. I thought they were cool…" Edward smiled, looking digging into his closet. "Here yah go." He said, tossing me the clothes before going on turning on the computer.

I dressed quickly and went over to Edward's full length mirror. I had swollen lips and my eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Your hair looks like a haystack, but I like it."

"Edward!" I spun around and smacked his arm. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. "They have tickets this afternoon and tonight. I suppose we should go tonight so we have time to talk to our parents." Edward murmured.

"Fate hates me!" I wailed into his chest.

"He'll forgive you," Edward whispered into my hair.

"No he won't." I argued.

"He will Bella and you know it." Edward said determinedly. "Tickets for this afternoon." I sighed. "The sooner the better."

"Ok then, let's go talk to my parents." Edward suggested. I nodded then kissed his lips playfully.

I dressed in the shirt and shorts and ran Edward's brush through my hair. Edward sat in his chair, eyeing me the whole time.

"What," I asked him. "He will forgive you." Edward mused. I shook my head and opened the door. "Let's go."

**Edward's POV**

Of course Luke would forgive her. When he looked at her his eyes were full of adoration and respect.

I walked with Bella into the kitchen. Esme was putting cookies on a cookie sheet. "Hey Mom, we need to talk to you." I said. "Sure thing," Esme said wiping her hands on her apron. "Let's go into the living room."

We followed her into the living room where Dad sat on the couch, reading the newspaper. "Dear, Bella and Edward have to say something." Esme said sitting down besides dad.

"Go on then," Carlisle said. "What's the news?"

"Well," I looked at Bella who was fidgeting besides me nervously.

"Go on then," Esme urged.

"We- Bella and I- are we are,"

"Edward and I are getting back together," Bella supported me.

"Oh that's lovely!" Esme exclaimed coming over and giving us hugs.

"That's not all," I said. Bella gave me a reassuring look. "We, were having another baby."

"What?" Esme said looking like she thought we were crazy.

"I see," Carlisle murmured pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I found out yesterday and I came over here and my dad drove me because Jasper called him." Bella finished.

"Are you sure honey?" Esme asked.

"Unless it's a malfunction but I missed my period this month and I've had stomach pains," Bella blushed and put her head in her hands.

"You're most likely pregnant then," Carlisle confirmed.

"Congratulations!" Esme squealed hugging us again. "I'll go make spaghetti. I know it your favorite Bella." Carlisle followed Esme out to help.

"How's Luke other than the, thing?" I asked gently.

Bella half smiled. "He asks about you everyday but makes it look like he doesn't like you."

"Ill have to make up for that," I murmured. "Alice! I need to apologize," I pulled out my phone and called her.

_"Hi, you've reached Alice! I can't get to the phone right now, but leave a message, your name and number and I'll call you back!"_ Alice's voicemail said.

"I'm sorry Alice. Bella and I are coming back, as a couple." I said. "Hi Alice!" Bella said to prove my point.

"See yah . I hope you buy a _pink _sweater soon." I said before hanging up.

"Long story," I explained after seeing Bella's questioning eyes.

"We have forever as long as were together," Bella whispered, snuggling against my chest.

"Fire and Ice," I murmured, "Forever and always."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Bella's POV**

"Edward!" Luke screeched, lunging at him. "Hey buddy," Edward said. "How you been?"

"Good, but I lost my key in daycare yesterday and Mrs. Black wasn't there today." Luke said.

"Oh that's horrible." I said.

"Isn't that horrible Edward?" Luke said, ignoring me intentionally. "Your mother was talking to you." Edward said sternly.

"Luke, we need to talk." I said, taking my coat off. "Fine," Luke sighed.

Edward stayed out to talk to Jasper and Alice while Luke and I went into the bedroom. "I love you." I said seriously.

"I know." Luke said. "I'm sorry Mom. I wanted to go, I missed Edward and I just felt so," Luke thought.

"Neglected?" I supported. Luke nodded his head in agreement.

"Im sorry to and your forgiven. I do want you know matter what that Sam Mallory says." I said, pulling him into a hug. He winced. "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting him up.

"Nothing," Luke said. Something told me he was lying. "Lift your shirt." I ordered.

Luke grumbled but did anyway. I gasped. "What happened?" There was a bluish-blackish bruise the size of a baseball. Luke yanked his shirt down and muttered 'nothing' again. I knew he was lying.

"Love you to Mummy." Luke said quickly. "Can I call Edward 'Dad' now?" I raised an eyebrow and replied, "It's up to him."

"Edward! Can I call you 'daddy'?" Luke yelled running down the hall. I heard Edward's chuckle and a faint yes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jasper told me there was a parent-teacher conference tonight. That's why Edward was speeding down the freeway at 5:43 p.m. for a 5:50 p.m. for themeeting.

Thankfully we made it.

"Hello," Mrs. Hill said. "Sit down, please." She indicated to two chairs across from her desk.

"Hello." I said. "This is Luke's father." I gestured towards Edward.

"I'll need you to sign some papers," Mrs. Hill said. "Whenever possible."

"How is Luke? Is he okay?" Edward asked, holding my hand under the table.

"That's the question I was going to ask you," Mrs. Hill said. "He seems, different. Not focusing. He's not paying attention to lectures and lessons.

"Luke has been disrupting his classmates, especially the Mallory's. Mostly Sam. He also is getting in trouble on the playground, I had another teacher complain about it today. According to our records, he has been injured a lot more often at playtime and a few of the first aides have noted that he seems reluctant to admit that he is hurt. I don't know if this is relevant or not but I thought I should inform you. My main concern at the moment is her disruptive and aggressive behavior because it is really unlike Lucas. I would call it attention seeking behavior, but it's clearly not because he doesn't want our attention. Is there anything going on at home that could trigger this sort of conduct?"

I had failed Luke. I felt like a terrible mother.

"There has been some family issues lately," Edward said finding his voice.

"Would you be willing to share them with me?"

"Neither Luke or Edward have been aware of there relationship till now. They have just found out that they are father and son, and we were going to tell Luke that I am pregnant again. It's a long story." I said quietly.

"And the fighting bit between him and Bella." Edward said.

"Quite a bit for his age, I suppose. But I don't think it would cause any of this. Please don't take offense from this question," she said. "It's compulsory that we ask if we are concerned." She took a deep breath and then asked, "Has Lucas been involved in a household accident, inadvertently or otherwise?"

Edward gasped and my mouth fell open in shock. "Do you think we hurt our child?" I demanded.

"I would just like to know if he has en in the home," Mrs. Hill said, her eyes cautious.

"Not that we know of. Why?" I asked.

"Well, during change out during P.E. I noticed Luke had a rather large bruise on his abdomen that hasn't been reported in school. There is nothing in the school that could have given him such a mark." Mrs. Hill said.

"No, I can't think of a time Luke spoke of it." I said, surprised. I looked at Edward. He shook his head, surprised to.

"I'll keep an eye on him, Miss Swan. I'll let you know about anymore unusual behavior."

***

I forced my eyes shut as I felt the tears coming. They fell silently as I thought about the little boy in the room next door. I had helped Luke change for bed and I saw the bruise again. My heart broke in two for our son. It was big and looked very painful. I asked him where he got it; Luke had said he fell off the monkey bars.

They didn't have monkey bars at that school.

I turned into my pillow as a quiet sob escaped my throat. I didn't want to wake Edward. But I wasn't fooling anyone.

Edward pulled me in his arms, not saying anything.

"What's wrong with him Edward?" I whispered through the darkness. "What's wrong with my baby?"

"I'm not sure." Edward whispered back. "But we'll find out. I promise Bella." He kissed the tears from my eyes and stroked my hair.

We stayed like that for a while and drifted off to sleep. I woke up at 4ish and I heard a noise from downstairs. I sat up and listened carefully. I heard nothing more and lay down again. I drifted off into an unsettled sleep.

I woke up again at seven-fifteen the next morning. I went into the shower and got dressed, before kissing Edward softly waking him up. "Morning," I whispered in his ear.

"Morning," Edward whispered.

"You have to get up now," I said, pulling the covers back.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. I'm going to wake up Luke and then make breakfast." I smiled.

"Mm, have fun." Edward yawned, sitting up.

I laughed and walked down the corridor to Luke's bedroom. I was scared at what I was going to find. I could sense it. I opened the door, frowning.

"Luke?" I said softly, walking in and over to her bed.

But it was empty.

I felt my stomach lurch and my head spin as I pulled back the sheets, one by one. I lifted the pillow desperately. I looked under the bed, knowing I wasn't going to find anything.

I felt a scream building up in my throat, and before I knew it, the agonized shriek made itself heard as my knees gave way as I collapsed onto the bed, grabbing onto his tattered blue blanket. Hysterical sobs bubbled up and out of my throat uncontrollably as shudders shook my body.

"Edward!" I screamed. "Edward!"

"What?" He appeared at the door faster than I would have thought possible.

"He's gone," I whispered, the horrible truth just beginning to dawn on me. "He's gone."

**I think the whole ENTIRE next chapter will be in Luke's POV. Im not sure when ill be updating. **

**Big DRAMA in this chapter.**

**Can anyone guess what happened?**

**Your guess can be good or crappy it doesn't matter, just please make one!**


	24. Important Authors Note

**Dear friend of Stpehaniie, **

**We have the thing sorted out and im going to change the parts in the story. And NO Luke did not runaway and get hypothermia!**

**To the other readers of Secret Love. **

**Sorry my story has been on hold. I got my computer taken away (failed history test) and family matters. But on the bright side, I have several chapters written! I need to fix a few things though so the'll be up soon. **

**My next update will most likely be Monday next week. This weekend were celebrating my two little brothers and my birthday this weekend at SeaWorld. **

**I would also like to thank all of you the prayed for my great-grandpa and hope he got better. He went to heaven on Saturday September 6, 2009. Last weekend my family and i went to Oregon (he lived there) to have a memorial service. Apart of that thing he died on my little brother's 5 birthday. Right before we had to sing happy birthday and pretend to be all happy. He is going to feel so bad when he is older.**


	25. Chapter 24: Standing Up is Good Health

**I have decided to make Luke 5 years old. It fits better with my sequel later on. Yes I'm making a sequel.**

**Luke's POV**

"The only reason he's your friend is because his mom and your dad are cousins." Sam sneered.

"Our mommy said so," Emily added.

"Liar!" Seth said. "Luke is my best friend and so what if his mom and my dad are cousins? We'd be friends anyway."

"He's right." I said, pushing through Sam and Emily. "Seth is my bestest friend and always will be." I flung my arm around his shoulders.

"Fine. I never was your friend anyway." Sam said.

"Im still your girlfriend," Emily asked, coming over to me. "Right?"

"Nope you never were. And never will be." Emily scowled and stood back over by her twin.

"At least my mom doesn't leave me alone with my uncle to find her boyfriend!" Sam jeered.

"How did you find out about that?"

"My mommy's boyfriend told her and she told us."

"The only reason she likes Edward is for his looks and his parent's money!" Emily shouted.

"Mommy says he'll dump you and Bella for us once he gets to spend time with us."

I had a sudden image of Lauren, Sam, Emily and Edward sitting on a blanket at the park posing for a picture. Edward was holding Lauren's hand, Emily was sitting on his lap and Sam was leaning against him.

"Never," I said, suddenly frightened. Seth gave me a reassuring look. "Never," He assured.

"Bye Emily Bye Sam." I said, walking away.

"Thanks Luke." Seth said catching up with me. "I really am your best friend?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Cool."

*

*~*

*

"Night Mom," I said, kissing her cheek. "Love you."

"Night Luke," Mom said, kissing my cheek in return. "You still sleep with Blankie?" Blankie was my tattered old blue blanket that I've had since I was born. The doctor wrapped me up in it when my mom held me! That's what Mom says anyway.

"Yes," I said defensively. I pulled the sheets up tighter around me. "Good night."

Mom sighed and turned off the light. "Door shut?" Mom asked. "Well, duh!" I snapped. She shut the door and I listened to hear footsteps fade away down the hall.

"I don't want you anymore." Edward said. "Never did."

"Why?" I asked, my bottom lip trembling.

"Emily and Sam are better kids than you." Edward said. The terrible twins ran over to him. "Hi Daddy!" Emily giggled.

"Baby cakes," Edward smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey favorite son in the whole world!" Edward ruffled Sam's hair and gave him a hug.

"Told you he would like us." Sam and Emily said in unison. "Told you."

I sat upright in bed, sweat pouring down my face. It was just a dream I reminded my self.

Just a dream.

I pulled my sheets back up shakily. Edward wanted me, he told me so. He would never like them. Would he?

I shook my head and shut my eyes. It wasn't working. I sat up again and opened my door. Tip-toeing, I went into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of juice and drank some.

Hard, warm hands muffled my scream as the covered my mouth. "Shut up and you won't get hurt." A husky voice threatened me. I nodded and stopped screaming.

"Put him in here!" A different voice ordered. That person's voice I recognized. Jacob Black. Even through the black ski mask he had on. The person holding me pulled a black thing over me.

They had picked me up and carrying me through the living room. There was a bump and a

"Damn!"

"You idiot! Don't walk into the coffee table." Jacob hissed.

I was scared. I wanted Mommy. I wanted out of the black bag. They threw me into the backseat of a car. I know this because the one guy lifted me out of the bag.

"Hi Luke," Jacob sneered. "My name is Jacob, I'm sure you know that. The buddy who put you in the bag is Quil and the driver is Embry."

"What the hell? I thought you weren't supposed to tell our names!" Embry shouted.

"Shut up Embry." I instantly recognized Tanya's voice. She sat up and leaned against Jacob's shoulder.

We drove for a long time. I knew it was morning because the sun was rising up. Soon, the sun was high in the sky.

"Do you know your mom's number?" Embry asked me. I nodded, to afraid to speak.

"Call them now." Tanya ordered pushing a phone in my direction.

I dialed the number.

"Hello?" Mom's voice sounded frantic and worried.

"Hi Mom," I said meekly.

"Luke! Everyone its, Luke!" Mom yelled. "Where are you?"

Tanya took the phone away from me. "Hello Bella," She said calmly. "Poor choice of words. Quil," She motioned towards me.

Quil hit my face with his fist. I screamed. "Lucas!" Mom cried. "Don't hurt him."

"Luke?" Edward said. "Tell us were you are."

"I'm not sure." I admitted.

Edward and I heard Uncle Jasper's voice yelling a lot of cuss words at Tanya.

"Poor choice again," Jacob said shaking his head. "Surely, you would have learned from Bella's mistake?"

Jacob shut the phone. "Let me go home!" I pleaded. "Please! I won't tell anyone!"

They all laughed cruelly. We stopped at a wooden house in a forest I didn't recognize. "Where are we?"

They didn't answer me. Quil and Embry yanked me out of the car and dragged me into the house. They pushed me and I fell to the floor.

I saw Jacob come in talking on his cell phone. "Is everyone there?" I heard Jacob say calmly. "Good. Put it on speaker."

"Luke, what happened?" I heard Aunt Alice cry.

"Nothing to compared what's coming," Quil yelled. I heard an uproar from my family on the other end.

"Quiet!" Jacob screamed. "You all need to be taught a lesson in manners. Poor Luke." He smirked at me. I heard crying from the other end.

"I believe Bella spoke first, correct?"

"Yes," Mom said softly.

He gave the phone to Tanya and walked over to me. He picked me up and slapped me where Quil had hit me. I felt warm blood trickling down my cheek as I screamed in pain and protest. The sound echoed around the room as he slapped me more.

"Stop, please!" Mom shouted. I heard crying and shouting from the phone.

"Since my time being there I have forgotten everyone's name. Bella, tell me everyone's name who is in the room with you. And put the phone on speaker." Jacob instructed.

"Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and me." Mom listed off, her tone worried.

I was scared and my cheek hurt.

"Mommy, Edward I'm scared! I want to go home!" I wailed.

**Very short chapter. Im so sorry for not updating sooner but I've had tons of homework and crap. Sorry. Next chapter is gonna be B&E's POV's. **

**Im very upset. Why? I get at least 200+ views a chapter only one twenty sixth review. For the next chapter if you review you get a preview for reviewing. But not this chapter.**


	26. Chapter 25: Gone

**Sorry for not updating! I've had a super busy week.**

I ran out of bed and to Luke's doorway faster than I thought possible.

"He's gone." Bella cried. "He's gone!"

"What?" I looked around for Luke but I didn't see him.

"Luke is gone!" Bella wailed.

"What?" I repeated in disbelief.

"Luke is gone!" Bella stood up and screamed at me. "My baby is gone."

Unable to think of anything else to do, I pulled her into a hug. Bella buried her face in my shoulder.

"It'll be okay," I whispered in her ear, rubbing her back.

"He. Is. Gone." Bella pulled her face from my shoulder to look at me. "How can it be okay when he is gone?!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her eyes full of terror.

"We will find him. I promise." I said.

"If we do-" I cut her off.

"We will. Let's go now." I said.

I led her to the living room and grabbed my phone from the coffee table. I hit 3 on speed dial and held it to my ear.

"The door is unlocked and the window is open!" Bella whispered in my other ear, her voice full of panic.

"What?" Emmett growled into the phone. "You better have a good reason for waking me up!"

"Luke is gone."

"What?" He gasped.

"He wasn't in his room this morning and he's not in the apartment." I told him. "Will you help us look?"

"Of course," Emmett said immediately. "Rose will help to. I'll be there in a few and Rose will drop the kids off at daycare."

**A/N: It's kinda hard to have a search party with a 2 month old screaming the whole time!  
**

"Thanks," I said and shut the phone. "Rose and Emmett will be here soon."

Bella was now looking through the kitchen while talking on the phone. "My son is missing!" There was a pause as the other end replied.

"He has messy reddish hair, brown eyes, freckles on his nose, and he just turned 6." Bella informed them.

I ran out of the apartment over to Jasper and Alice's apartment. I knocked on the door impatiently.

"What?" Alice opened the door.

"Luke is missing. Were going to go look for him."

"What?" Alice gasped.

"Luke is gone." It hurt to say those three words.

"We'll help look," Alice said. "I'll have to take Leah to daycare though," Alice looked torn.

"It'll be okay, do whatever you have to." I said. "But keep Seth here."

**Bella's POV**

We had been looking for hours. We couldn't find him. What if Luke had been kidnapped? What if Luke was…? No, he couldn't be. Luke would have to come back. If he wasn't coming back, then I don't know what I would do. My point in life would be over.

Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Seth and I were all sitting in the living room. It was dark and Emmett went to go pick up the children.

My phone rang. It made everyone jump. The police made us stay home in case Luke came back. And they wouldn't let anyone go out looking.

"Hello?" I said frantically.

"Hi Mom," Luke said timidly.

"Luke! Everyone it's Luke!" I shouted. "Where are you?"

"Hello, Bella." Tanya's voice came over the phone.

"You fucking bitch!" I screamed. My words were followed by a very long stream of cuss words.

"Poor choice of words. Quil," Tanya said.

I had put the phone on speaker by that time and we all heard the sound of skin hitting skin and screaming as it echoed around the room.

"Lucas!" I cried desperately. "Don't hurt him!"

"Luke? Edward said. "Tell us were you are."

"I don't know," Luke admitted.

Edward and surprisingly Jasper started screaming at Tanya and whoever Quil was.

"Poor choice again," I recognized Jacob's voice. "Surely, you would have learned from Bella's mistake?" Then he hung up.

"Luke!" I wailed into the phone.

We waited in the living room. Edward was fuming and everyone else was crying. Jasper informed the police about the suspects. Jacob Black, Tanya Denali, and whoever this Quil person was.

My phone rang again making me jump. "Luke?" I answered breathlessly.

"I think Jacob is more accurate don't you think?" Jacob laughed without humor. "Now Bella listen carefully. Is everyone there?"

"Yes," I said cautiously. "Where is Luke?"

He ignored me. "Good. Put it on speaker." I put it on speaker.

"Luke, what happened?" Alice cried, speaking for the first time.

"Nothing to compared what's coming!" We all yelled at the unknown voice.

"Quiet!" Jacob demanded. "You all need to be taught a lesson in manners. Poor Luke." I let out a inhuman like scream.

"I believe Bella spoke first?"

"Yes," I answered, trying not to scream.

"Quiet! Jacob screamed. You all need to be taught a lesson in manners. Poor Luke." I could hear him smirking through the phone. I let out a choked sob.

Emmett came lumbering down the hallway. He saw the phone and quickly ran over.

We all sat in silence as the slap came from out of the phone. Alice and Rosalie were crying and holding Seth in there arms. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were all fuming. "Stop, please!" I cried helplessly into the phone.

"Since my time being there I have forgotten everyone's name. Bella, tell me everyone's name who is in the room with you. And put the phone on speaker." Jacob instructed.

"Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and me." I listed off, my voice shaky.

"Mommy, Edward I'm scared! I want to go home!" Luke wailed. I cried violently as Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Fuck, give us Luke back!" Edward screamed into the phone.

"You're not being very polite Edward!" Tanya scolded. "Surely you would have learned not to speak like that already!"

I saw a flash of fear pass through Edward's eyes. "Don't, please don't hurt him." Edward cried, his voiced filled with despair. It was easy to tell he hadn't thought his words through.

**Luke's POV**

Edward sounded sad when he said: 'Don't, please don't hurt him.'

"To late," Jacob grinned. "Embry," Embry had a very long sharp knife.

"I'm sure you remember your mom telling you knifes were very, _very _dangerous." Jacob continued. I had on boxers from the night before.

He took the knife from Embry and held it over my leg. He lowered it and cut into my thigh. I screamed out in pain as he dragged it across my leg. He made a cut from my thigh to my ankle.

"Luke!" I heard Mom scream.

"Mommy," I called back, my voice weak.

"Jasper, come to the phone please." Jacob said, cleaning the knife on Embry's shirt, staining it with blood.

"Hello," Jasper's voice filled the phone.

"Remember that time we took Luke and Seth to the trampoline place?"

"No, please!" Jasper said. I was 5 when that happened. We were jumping, I lost my balance and Jasper accidentally jumped on my arm, causing it to break.

Quil came over to me and adjusted my arm. He had it set straight out, then backed up against one of the walls. He ran over at top speed and jumped on my arm.

The pain was unbearable as he continued to jump on my arm. I screamed and yelled but he didn't stop. Quil finally stopped jumping on my arm. Instead he picked me up and threw me at the nearest wall.

"I think we'll call again tomorrow. How does that sound?" Jacob said into the phone.

I heard all the screams of protest as he shut the phone.

"Mommy," That was the last words I muttered before everything went black.

**What do ya think is gonna happen? If you wanna now, click the review button! I will seriously PM on your review I'll tell you whats going to happen in the next chapter!**

**Anyway, there is going to be a sequel! *cue squeals of delight***


	27. Chapter 26: Back

**The long awaited chapter 27.**

The closet door opened, letting a stream of moonlight come through the crack. "Luke?" I recognized Embry's voice. I was lying on the cold floor in a closet in the warehouse. My hand was burnt, thanks to Quil, my arm was broken, and thanks again to Quil. I would limp whenever they forced me to walk, causing me a great deal of pain.

"Come with me and be quiet," he ordered. I nodded in the darkness hoping he could see my face. He helped me stand up.

I stood up, keeping my balance on his arm. Surprisingly, he didn't let me fall unlike Quil. He had let me fall to many times, on purpose, and laughed whenever I cried out in pain. Embry picked me up, carefully. I was stunned; why wasn't he being a jerk?

He cradled me in his arms, trying to be careful. This was getting very strange and very awkward. Embry took me outside and into a garage I hadn't noticed before. Inside was a long black automobile. He buckled me in the front seat and shut the door. He got in the other side and started the engine. The engine was loud and I saw through the reflection in the side mirror, were Jacob and Quil came running out of the house.

Embry sped out of the garage, the tires leaving marks on the concrete. I watched as the cabin, Quil, and Jacob faded out of view.

"I suppose you want an explanation." Embry said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," I said cautiously. Embry then stopped the car in the middle of the forest.

He turned to look at me. "Jacob and Tanya said we would get money if we helped kidnap you." Embry said finally. "But they haven't even said a word about ransom yet. And I was only here for the money 'cause I've got a kid, a pregnant wife, that I have to take care of. They didn't say anything about violence. I just had too much of everything. Damn the money. Nothings worth a kid getting hurt like you did."

I felt bad for him. I knew I should hate him, but I felt sorry for him.

I didn't know what to say. "You're letting me go?" I blurted out without thinking. I didn't mean to say that. I should have said something comforting.

"Pretty much," He started the car and drove through the forest.

I was going to see Mommy and Edward again. _Not Edward,_ I corrected myself. _My dad._

We stopped after an hour. I recognized my apartment complex. I was very confused.

"We drove around for hours to confuse you," Embry explained, seeing my confused expression. "And then took you to Willow Mountains."

I pushed the door open with my good arm and stepped out into the cool morning breeze. "Thank you Embry," I said.

"Oh kid, here I suppose you'll need this when you tell the police what happened." He handed me a folded up paper and my house key. "You're a pretty cool kid," Embry said before shutting the door. Then he drove off. I watched him drive into the sunrise.

I unfolded the paper and saw a wrinkled picture. I recognized Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Tanya. They were all laughing at the camera man, there arms around each other's shoulders. I flipped it around and saw a messy scrawl.

Jacob Black. Tanya Denali. Embry Call. Quil Ateara.

I ripped the paper up and watched the pieces get carried away by the breeze. Then I went inside the lobby.

There was a police man sleeping, and caution tape strewn all around. I pushed the button on the elevator and went up to my floor. I stepped out of the elevator, limping as I made my way to my apartment.

The door was slightly ajar so I pushed it open. I saw mom crying into Edward's chest as he buried his face in her hair on the couch. Grandma and Grandpa Charlie were talking quietly in the kitchen. Alice being comforted by Jasper on the loveseat. Seth was sitting on the floor staring straight at me.

"Luke," Seth said disbelievingly. The name made a sob escape from my mother's throat. "Luke is gone," Jasper said quietly to him.

"No I'm not," I said. Everyone looked up and surprise flew across there faces

"Luke!" Mom screamed and half ran, half tripped her way over to me.

**Bella's POV**

"Luke," Seth said from his spot on the floor. A sob came from my throat as Jasper whispered to him. "Luke is gone,"

"No I'm not," I heard Luke say. I was imagining things. But I looked up anyway.

"Luke!" I screamed, jumping up from Edward's hold. I stumbled my way over to him and held him in my arms.

"Mommy," Luke said wrapping one arm around me. "I love you Mommy." He twisted his face up to kiss my cheek.

"I love you too," I whispered, tears clouding my vision. "I love you."

*

**

*

I held Luke's non broken hand as the doctors wrapped his broken arm and hand in gauze. He was in a hospital gown on a hospital bed.

"Edward," Luke croaked.

"Yes Luke?" He said.

"Can I call you Dad?" I felt a smile form on my lips as Edward smiled to.

"Of course,"

"I love you, Dad."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as Edward kissed his head softly. "I love _you_."

**Edward's POV**

I was a dad. I smiled proudly at the thought. But I had to focus. I needed to find that son of a bitch who took my son.

Luke told us were he had been held captive. In a cabin at Willow Mountains. Emmett was with me, driving his jeep through the forest. Charlie Swan, Bella's dad, was behind us in a police car with backup.

"I'm going to kill that bitch," Emmett growled.

"Count me in," I said ferocity in my voice.

We saw a cabin and stopped the jeep. Charlie told us what to do and gave us pistols. He ordered the other guys to go around back and some in the garage. We would go through the front door.

"I'm gonna kill those mother fuckers," I never that I would here the day when Charles Jamison Swan cussed. He kicked the door open and stepped inside. Emmett and I were right behind him.

The backup came through the back door and held there guns up. Jacob was arguing with Tanya in what I guessed was the living room. Jacob saw us and laughed. He fucking _laughed_.

I held my gun up, aimed at Jacob.

"Shoot me Cullen," Jacob smirked.

"Edward, son don't," Charlie warned. "Edward, don't do it!" Emmett exclaimed.

I pulled the trigger.

**Sorry for the week of no update. Sadly, school comes before fanfiction. (cue pitchforks!) Charlie and Renee came down from Forks, Renee from Arizona. Sadly SL is coming to an end. ;( I'd say three more chapters. Chpt. 27: Arrest, Chpt. 28: The Interragation of Luke Swan, and the Epilogue.**


	28. Chapter 27: Screaming

"Dammit Edward," Charlie shook his head.

The bullet hit the wall centimeters from Jacob's head.

"Don't test me Black," I snarled. "Next time I _will_ shoot you."

"Jacob Black you are under arrest for kidnapping, assault, arson, and breaking and entering." Charlie said, handcuffing him.

"Whatever," Jacob snorted. Charlie led him outside to put him in the police cruiser.

"Tanya," I snarled.

"Edward," Tanya said sweetly.

"You are a bitch." I said.

"So?" She retorted, twirling her hair around her finger.

"My child almost _died_ because of you!" I yelled.

"He would have to if he hadn't gotten away!" Tanya hissed.

I snapped. I hit her with my fist. I heard a crunch and saw blood running down her face. "You idiot!" Tanya screeched. "You broke my nose!" It didn't matter, Luke suffered so much more. I hit her repeatedly.

**Emmett's POV  
**

"Edward stop," I yelled, pulling him off. I was proud of my friend even if what he did was wrong. But Tanya deserved it.

He yelled, fidgeted, cussing in my arms. "Charlie!" I yelled. "Get Tanya out of here!" Some young cop came in and took her outside.

"Chill Edward. Luke is fine now." I said soothingly, letting go of him.

Edward looked like shit. His hair was more messy than usual, his green eyes bloodshot, and his face red.

Then he started crying. "My kid, Emmett. My child. I let him go through this, this suffering!"

"It wasn't your fault, Edward." I patted his back awkwardly.

"Yes it was," He wailed. I've have been scared few times in my life. This was one of those few times.

Edward was never like this. He was always the calm, hide emotions, kinda guy. Not a crying, broken guy he is right now.

"Come on," I said, pulling him up. "Were going to see Luke." It brought numerous sobs to his throat as I took him to my jeep.

I started the drive to the hospital, nearly an hour away. "Thanks Emmett," Edward croaked.

"No problem," I replied. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Not till those, those," Edward searched for a word.

"Mother fucking duck wads?" I supported.

He smiled. "Yeah mother fucking duck wads die." We drove in silence the rest of the way to the hospital.

We pulled up in front of the hospital. "Thanks Em," Edward ran a hand through his messy hair.

"No prob," I smiled. "I'll come back later, Rose can't wait to see Luke. She's nearly hysterical."

**EPOV**

I went inside the hospital, showed the receptionist my ID, and went to the Emergency Ward. I smiled when I opened the door. Bella was lying on the bed, Luke in her arms. Both were sound asleep.

I went over to Bella's side of the bed. I kissed each of there foreheads. Bella's eyelids fluttered open.

"Sorry love, didn't mean to wake you." I whispered.

"It's worth it." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"The police want to question Luke." I said softly. We both looked sadly down at Luke.

"I'm going to have to let him, aren't I?" Bella said. I nodded. "It's for the best." I was interrupted by a growl.

"Hungry?" I smiled crookedly. "Little bit," Bella blushed.

"I'll get some food."

A scream shattered the happiness in the air. Luke sat up, still screaming. "Luke!" Bella and I cried in unison.

Luke was sobbing in Bella's arms. "Don't let him get me Mommy, don't let him!" He sobbed hysterically.

"No one's coming," Bella soothed, stroking his hair. I sat next to Luke on the bed, holding him and Bella.

"We won't let anyone hurt you Luke." I promised. We comforted him and soon he fell back asleep.

"He's been doing that since this morning, right after you left." Bella explained, tears forming in her eyes.

**BPOV  
**

"This morning after we calmed him down, he told us what happened." I felt a tear running down my cheek, thinking about it.

"_He's coming! He's going to get me!" Luke screamed, hiding in my chest. I instinctively wrapped my arms around him. "Who's going to get you?" The nurse asked. _

"_Quil," He said sobbing in my chest. "He's gonna burn my other hand!" Tears were now falling down my face as well. "I won't let him, Luke. I promise." I kissed his head. "I won't let anything bad happen."_

_Quil harmed my baby. When I find him, he's gonna die. _

Edward kissed the tears away from my cheeks. "I'm sorry I left." He said. I could hear the pain in his voice. "It wasn't your fault Edward." I said, stroking his cheek. "It was mine."

He lifted my chin up with his fingers. "It is not your fault Bella. Don't think like that."

"They hurt my baby," I whimpered. Edward squeezed my hand.

"They hurt both of my babies," Edward said. "I'm sorry."

**The next chapter is The Interragation! Or however you spell it. No, Edward didn't, isn't going to jail. The next chapter will mostly be in Luke's POV. I like writing from his point of view. I have some of the sequel planned out. The summary will go something like this:**

Luke Swan was never the same after his kidnapping. Acting off, getting thrown into the slammer, underage drinking and smoking, school's player, what will happen? People from Luke's past are showing up left and right. After he reconnects with old time girlfriend Renesmee, he learns a secret. A/H

**I've got no idea what to call it though. PM me with any suggestions, comments, or questions. **


	29. Chapter 28: The Interrogation

"I believe in you," Mom whispered, pulling me into a hug. "I'll be fine." I said, pulling away. Dad watched me with sad eyes. "Good luck," He said.

"Thanks," The police officer opened the door and I went inside. The room was gray, there was a desk, two chairs, one occupied by Deputy Horner, and a single lamp. "Sit down, son." He said, motioning to the empty chair.

I sat down. "Do you prefer Lucas or Luke?" He asked kindly. "Luke," I let the boredom be heard in my voice.

"Let's get down to business," Deputy said. "We believe we have all the right people who kidnapped you. Are these them?" He laid out four pictures. "Can you identify them?"

"Jacob Black, Tanya Denali, Quil Ateara," I pointed at each picture. "I don't know who that is," I pointed to the picture of Embry. I was lying, hoping he wouldn't see through it.

"The others all said he was in on the crime," His forehead was wrinkled in confusion. "Luke, bad things happen when you lie to the police." He warned, looking at me.

"Honest, their lying!" I cried desperately. "They mentioned him once and I saw a picture of him. I'm telling the truth!"

"I'll have boys check in on him," Deputy muttered, more to himself then me. "They hurt you, didn't they?"

"They burnt my hand, broke my arm, and cut my leg." I could practically see the venom coming out of my mouth. "Of course they hurt me!"

He looked shocked, but quickly smoothed his facial expression. "Who did what?" He asked gently.

"Jacob cut my leg; Quil did the things to my arm." I said. "Can I go now?"

He wrote something down on his notepad. "No," The deputy said. "I have a few more questions. Did they ever say why they took you?"

"To get even with my Mom and Dad," I answered honestly.

"Tanya was mad at my Mom for stealing Dad, while Jacob was jealous for vice versa." I said tapping on the table. "I think I've answered all your questions right?"

"You are free to go," He said, looking over his notepad. I stood up and waited for him to open it. I made a noise with my throat. "Sorry, here let me get it for you," Deputy said, standing up. He opened the door and let me out. Finally.

Little did I know that that was not the last time I was going to be involved in the police.

**EPOV**

I watched Luke through the one way window of the interrogation room. I was shocked how he was acting. "He's being a jackass Edward," Bella murmured. "We'll have to talk to him," I whispered back.

He came out of the questioning room. "Luke, there was no reason to act that way." Bella said sternly. "Go apologize. Now." Luke rolled his eyes. "Why? I didn't do anything wrong." He never talked back.. Ever.

"Do as your mother says Luke," I commanded.

"Whatever," He walked over to the police officer.

"Sorry Deputy Horner," Luke said, not sorry at all. "Luke," Bella warned.

"Sorry!" Luke screamed. It made everyone jump. "Come on, now." Bella said, pulling him outside to the car. "I don't know whats gotten into him. Sorry officer." I apologized.

"No problem. He's just been through serious change and it will affect him." Deputy said wisely.

I walked outside into the small parking lot were Bella was talking to Luke. "Don't be rude!" Bella was saying. "Whatever," Luke muttered, getting into the back of the car.

"It's okay," I ran my fingers gently over her cheek.

"I don't now," Bella said uncertainly, holding my hand. I pressed my lips against hers gently. "It will be," I whispered against her lips.

"Are you gonna make-out or drive?" Luke yelled impatiently. Bella jumped back and blushed. "Luke," I warned. "Yes?" He said, innocently.

I got in the drivers seat and started the drive home.

~*~

*

"Name it Jenna," Luke said suddenly. Alice looked thoughtful for a moment. "I can see it now. A little girl with replica of Bella. In a gorgeous dress,"

"Your not playing Barbie on my baby," Bella laughed. "You've got Rose and Em's baby for that. Alice, you have Leah!"

"You are not giving my baby up!" Rose shrieked, clutching Kristi to her chest.

"Fine," Alice pouted. "Jazzy, you'll let me play Barbie with Leah right?" Jasper chuckled and said, "Sure,"

"Alice, no matter what you do, Rose is always gonna look better." Emmett said, pulling his wife in for a kiss.

"Well, I think Jenna is a great name Luke," Edward said, ruffling Luke's hair. "Me too," I agreed.

"The baby's name is now Jenna!" Seth declared, standing up from his spot on the floor.

"Miss Jenna Michelle Cullen," I said trying it out.

"Cullen?" Edward asked.

"You don't think after all that's happened…" I trailed off, blushing.

Edward stood up off the couch pulled me up. "Come with me," He pleaded. I nodded, having an idea of what was going to happen.

Edward put my coat on and took me out to his Volvo. As we started driving, I noticed he didn't have his seatbelt on.

"You should put your seatbelt on." I let disproval color my tone.

"You should put _your _seatbelt on." He snorted. I put it on.

I recognized the familiar streets and buildings as we got closer to our meadow.

Edward stopped the car in the parking lot. "Maybe we should go for a swim?" He said, smiling crookedly. If I was standing, I would have fallen and melted in ice cream on a hot sidewalk.

"Sure," I breathed struggling for words. He grabbed some stuff from the trunk. We walked behind the bushes, Edward smiling the whole time.

He pulled off his shirt, the sunlight shining on his chest. "Your turn," He chuckled.

He slid my shirt off, revealing my tank top underneath. He pulled me into the river gently.

"I love you," Edward murmured, pulling me to his naked chest.

"I love you," I smiled reaching up to kiss him. We were silent for a few minutes. I broke away, gasping for air.

"Love you," Edward said. His lips trailed from the corner of my mouth to my ear.

He pressed his forehead against mine. "The drunken idiot falls for the missing girl," Edward whispered.

"Stupid drunkey," Edward said.

"Stupid girl," I whispered.

"Your cold, love." Edward said. "Let's get back to shore." Wordlessly, we walked back to shore.

I laid down on the grass, the sun beating down on me. Edward lay down next to me. "Can I ask you something?" Edward said after a few minutes.

"Anything," I said.

"It would be better if you opened yours eyes," Edward chuckled, propping himself up on one elbow. He held my gaze as he spoke.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" Edward asked.

"I-I," I was speechless. "I'm sorry," Edward said quickly, standing up.

"Yes!" I screamed, flinging myself at him. "I do."

"You'll need this then," Edward chuckled, slipping it on my finger. It was a silver band, studded with diamonds.

"I love you Bella," Edward said.

"Love you to Edward," I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"Don't cry," Edward said, kissing it away.

**Only the epilouge left. =( Thanks to you all who suggested title ideas for the sequel! I got good ideas from some of them. The epilogue will be up this weekend! **

**As well as the sequel, I'm going to write one or two chapters before I put it up. Anyway please update!**


	30. Epilogue

**2 years later**

"Breathe Bella," Alice instructed, applying more mascara to my eyelashes. I reluctantly let out a breath.

"There!" Alice said, applying the last bit of lipstick. "You look gorgeous!"

"Alice," I said, laughing nervously.

"Look," Alice spun me around to face the mirror. I gasped at the reflection. My hair was curled and loosely pinned under my white veil. My make-up was applied perfectly. I looked amazing.

"Thanks Alice," I said. "I look…"

"Gorgeous? Stunning? Incredible?"

"Alice!" I smiled.

"Bella!" Rosalie called, coming into the dressing room with Kristi on her hip. She was wearing an elegant sliver dress that flowed down her perfectly. Kristi looked exactly like Rosalie, except she had Emmett's brown eyes. She handed me Kristi saying, "I'm going to find Emmett and Bryce. Who knows what those two do together?"

"Alice!" Jasper yelled, running into the room. "Time to go!" I saw Leah come toddling in after him with Seth close behind. "It's time to go be ushers!" Seth yelled.

"Behave!" Alice warned them both. Jasper then offered his arm to her and led her through the church doors. "Come on Em!" I heard Rose say, clearly exasperated. They both came into the dressing room, Emmett with a stupid grin on his face. He led her out into the church, taking Kristi and Bryce with him.

"Mom?" I heard a voice say. "Yes Luke?" I answered turning around. Luke was dressed in a black tuxedo, matching like all the pageboys. He looked so much like Edward now.

"You look beautiful," He said shyly. "You look handsome," I smiled back.

"Bella!" Charlie said, coming into the room. "Luke, it's time for you and Jenna to go." Luke held Jenna's hand and led her out the doors.

"My baby is getting married," He said, tearing up a little.

"Dad, you're going to make me cry!" I gave him a half hug.

"You look beautiful," Charlie smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," I smiled taking his arm. Charlie led me out into the church were rose petals were strewn all over the aisle. "Ready when you are Bells," Dad said. I took a deep breath and looked up to the alter meeting a pair of dazzling green eyes. "Ready,"

I walked slowly down the aisle, blushing as everyone watched me. Surprisingly, I didn't stumble or fall. When we reached the aisle were Edward was waiting for me. Charlie placed my hand in Edward's.

Rose, Alice, Esme, and my mother took there places behind me with Kristi, Leah, and Jenna. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Charlie took there spots behind Edward with Bryce, Seth, and Luke.

My eyes met Luke's brown ones, and he flashed me a thumbs up. I felt a tear fall down my face as I smiled back.

I looked up to see Edward's face staring at me like I was the only person on Earth.

We had been through so much together. Dealing with Luke's bad behavior, going to court to testify against Jacob and Tanya, and dealing with Jenna. He had always been there for me and always would be. I would always be there for him. I loved him so much.

Edward flashed me an encouraging smile as the priest began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan."

"Mommy!" Jenna cried from Renee's hold. "I want Momma!" I smiled and motioned for her to come over. Jenna toddled over and stood next to me, beaming a crooked smile.

"In as much as you have expressed your desire to be united in marriage I am going to ask you to take a vow." He turned to Edward. "Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, take Isabella to be your lawfully wedded wife and do you promise, before these witnesses, to love her, to comfort her, to honor and keep her in sickness and in health and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Edward smiled didn't waver as his words echoed in the church, loud and true.

"You may now make your chosen vow before God and before man."

Edward nodded and looked directly at me, smiling. "Bella I love you. I love you more than the world and everything in it. I promise to never stop loving you, I will be your shoulder to cry on, I will honor you, protect you, and keep in you in sickness and health, and love you after we die, old and together. Forever and ever."

Tears fell down my face as I knew the words he spoke were true. "And do you, Isabella Marie Swan," The priest turned to me. "Take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband and do you promise, before the witnesses, to love him, to comfort him, to honor and keep him in sickness and heath and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I was surprised by the sudden courage I had.

"You may now make your chosen vow before God and before man."

"Edward I love you for every second of forever. I will never stop loving you, even after my heart stops beating. You are my best friend, my true love, my everything. Today, I give you me to be yours. Forever and ever." Edward beamed letting me know that he believed my words.

I heard Mom and Esme start crying from behind me. The priest motioned Luke forward and held out the dark velvet pillow with two rings on it. Luke was smiling the first true smile I had seen in years.

The priest picked up a ring. "You will notice that this ring is made in a complete circle without beginning and without end. It is, I trust, symbolic of the endlessness of your love for each other. You will notice that this ring is also made of the purist of metals. It is, I trust, symbolic of the purity of your love for each other. With this ring I thee wed and with all my worldly Gods and with all my love, I thee endow. Amen." He handed it to Edward who slipped it on my ring finger and kissing it softly.

The priest then picked up Edward's ring. "You will notice that this ring is made in a complete circle without beginning and without end. It is, I trust, symbolic of the endlessness of your love for each other. You will notice that this ring is also made of the purist of metals. It is, I trust, symbolic of the purity of your love for each other. With this ring I thee wed and with all my worldly Gods and with all my love, I thee endow. Amen." This one was handed to me and I copied Edward's earlier movements.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the priest exclaimed before smiling kindly at Edward. "You may kiss the bride."

Edward smiled, tears filling his eyes before he pressed his lips fervently against mine. The kiss proved that our relationship could withstand anything and everything. Whatever life threw at us, we were ready for and always would be. We were united now and we were strong. It sealed the promise of forever and always.

"I wanna kiss!" Jenna demanded from the floor where she had decided to sit down.

We laughed and Edward picked her up to kiss her cheek. "Edward is now officially my dad!" Luke cried happily, throwing himself at us. We laughed again and held him tight. I heard a baby crying and I looked up. I could see Renee hugging Charlie, Jasper chasing after Leah, Alice talking to Seth, Emmett teasing Rose. That was when I realized it. I was surrounded by people that loved me, a baby girl and boy, and my husband Edward.

My Edward.

"I love you," He murmured as we began walking down the aisle. "Forever and ever," I agreed. Luke suddenly stopped and spun around to face us both.

"You know, you two were always each other's secret loves'." He said, smiling. I smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Ever since I laid eyes on him."

**_The End_**

**So the epilogue is based two years later. Luke is now eight years old, and Jenna (2) is his little sister. Kristi (3) and Bryce (1) are Rose and Emmett's. Seth (7) and Leah (3) are obviously Jasper and Alice. Edward is now 28 and Bella is 27. **

**The story is now over. *cries* I'd like to thank all you who reviewed, favorited, and author alerted this story. I'd be really nice if everyone just reviewed even if its just a smiley face.**

**For the last time- Kalli**

**P.S. I'll put an update when the sequel is up!**


	31. Secrets to Hide

**The sequel is up! OMG!! **

**It's called** Secret's to Hide** and is posted on my profile. Go check it out! (Please)**

**The story is Luke/Renesmee! If you review that first chapter, I'll give you a HUGE spoiler about Renesmee! Only if you want, just say yes or no in your review!**


End file.
